You are the magic in me
by jcapanatomy
Summary: Our favorite couple, Callie and Arizona in the magical world of Hogwarts. Join them on their journey with all the other Grey's characters in the universe of the wizarding world. A/U. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1: Back to Hogwarts

**I just wanted to try the Calzona version at Hogwarts. Hope you all like it. If I suck, then tell me- I won't continue. I have been having this idea for the past few weeks and I thought I would give it a shot. Hope it's good. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Enjoy!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was August 31st, a crisp Sunday. For the normal world, it was just an normal day but in the wizarding world, it was a busy day. It was the day before the start of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for young witches and wizards. King's Cross Station was bustling with students and parents who were trying to get their kids safely on the Hogwarts Express.

"Be good, honey. If you had forgotten anything, I'll send it to you later. Take care of your brother" Barbara hugged her daughter and she was getting all teary-eyed. Arizona placed a soft kiss on her mother's cheek.

"Timothy can look after himself" Arizona teased and her brother rolled his eyes.

"I don't need Arizona taking care of me. I'm the Head Boy now. I can take care of myself, thanks" He said proudly. Timothy Robbins was a seventh year Gryffindor, and he was just made the Head Boy and he was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. His year couldn't get any better.

"And I'm a prefect" Arizona countered with a smirk on her face. Arizona Robbins was a fifth year Gryffindor and she was made a Prefect. Her father was an Auror and her brother wanted to be one. She never approved fully of their choice of careers because it was too dangerous and life-threatening.

Barbara hugged her son and placed a watery kiss on his cheek and he turned red. "Mom" He said, wiping his cheek where his mother had just kissed him. "Be good, alright?" She advised them both and just then they heard the train's loud whistle.

Daniel Robbins couldn't join them as he was on a mission so it was just their Mother. Barbara gave both her children one last hug and she grew teary-eyed again when her children climbed on the train. Tears were rolling down her eyes when she heard the train give another loud whistle. Arizona looked at Tim desperately to calm down their mother who was crying. Mothers will be mothers.

Arizona and Tim were consoling their mother when they both heard someone loudly call Arizona's name.

"Zona, wait!" Arizona waved her arm frantically just as her best friend came running, dragging her heavy trunk. Tim got down and helped Teddy load the trunk on to the train. The train started to move and Teddy blew a kiss towards her parents and hugged Barbara Robbins and joined the Robbins' siblings on the train. They kept waving until their parents disappeared from their sight.

"Can't you come early at least once in your life, Theodora?" Arizona turned to the skinny blonde whose face was scrunched up in disgust at Arizona's use of her full name.

"Don't call me Theodora." She muttered as she held her cat, Sonny, firmly against her, who was trying to wiggle free from her grip. "And don't blame me for being late this time. I was perfectly on time. It was my dad's fault. Blame him." She told Arizona and Tim rested his hand on both their shoulders.

"Ladies, we should get moving. We are blocking the way" Tim informed, pointing to the crowd that had formed behind them. Arizona dragged her trunk forward and held her owl safely in the other arm. "Let's go find a compartment" Teddy suggested as they got moving.

"You guys go, I have to find Nick" He waved goodbye to both of them and with a wink sent to Teddy's direction, he left. Teddy blushed and gave him a warm smile, her green eyes twinkling. Arizona remained oblivious to Teddy's reaction as they walked.

They passed a compartment which was occupied by the sixth years and they heard loud noises of laughter. Teddy rolled her eyes and continued to walk. The compartment was occupied by Mark Sloan, a sixth year and one of the Beaters of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was a tall man with light grayish hair and icy blue eyes. He was laughing at something Derek Shepherd, another Beater of the Quidditch Team. He was a man with ridiculously perfect hair that doesn't ever fall out of place.

Arizona smiled to herself when she spotted the raven haired beauty, Callie Torres, a sixth year and the star of the Gryffindor's Quidditch team. She was the seeker and she was the best seeker Gryffindor has seen, next to the legendary Potters'. She had dark curls and chocolate brown eyes. Arizona had often found herself staring at Callie whenever she was in the room.

"Are you just gonna stand here and drool at them?" Teddy pointed at them with her face and Arizona turned red and looked down. "Sorry" she apologized quickly and followed Teddy to find an empty compartment. They found one at last and Arizona dropped the trunk on the floor and let out a huge breath. Teddy dropped into the seat and Arizona was standing, playing with her feet.

"Aren't you gonna sit down?" Teddy enquired and Arizona avoided looking at her best friend.

"I'm a prefect now, Teddy… I'm supposed to be patrolling corridors right now… I'm sorry." Arizona mumbled, still not looking at her best friend.

"Oh, okay" Teddy shrugged nonchalantly and turned to look at the window. Arizona was surprised at her reaction. She thought that Teddy was going to be all sad about Arizona leaving but her best friend seemed far from it.

"That's it? You're not sad or angry about me going?"

"No" Teddy shrugged again and she leant over and opened her trunk. She pulled out her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ and covered her face in it.

"TEDDY ALTMAN!"

"Fine" She rolled her eyes. "I'm really upset that you got to be a prefect. I'll miss you when you are gone. Happy?"

"That's better" Arizona smiled, her dimples popping out.

"Now go do your stupid prefect duties" She waved her hand in dismissal and absorbed herself in her book. Arizona laughed and she left for the Prefect's carriage.

Two prefects from each house were seated and the Head Boy and the Head Girl were seated at the far end. Arizona joined a lone guy, whom she assumed to be her fellow Gryffindor Prefect. She had seen him in his classes but she couldn't remember his name.

"Hi, I'm Arizona" She grinned and the boy returned the grin grudgingly.

"Alex Karev"

They both remained silent and the Head Boy and the Head Girl walked over. Tim shot Arizona a small wink before instructing them about their patrols in the corridors. Arizona and Alex were assigned to the fifth carriage and they went.

"You handle that end and I will handle here" He informed and Arizona nodded. The carriage was filled with scared first-years and there wasn't much patrolling to be done. They just walked along the corridors for an hour and feeling bored, they decided to go back to their own compartment.

Arizona slid through the compartment door and slopped down into the seat next to Teddy. She noticed that Teddy had company with their dorm-mate, Lucy Fields.

"How were your prefect duties?" Teddy smirked.

"Boring. You know who is the other prefect? Alex Karev. And the Slytherin's prefects are Stark and Johnson."

"I know. Lucy was just filling me up on all the latest gossip" Teddy snickered and Lucy grinned.

"I was saving this for the last. Guess who is our new DADA Professor?" Arizona and Teddy leaned in and Lucy gave a dramatic pause. There were rumors that their previous Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Longhorn was retiring. But, hey, it's Hogwarts- you can't believe anything here unless you get it from the direct source.

"It's Albus Severus Potter!" Lucy exclaimed and Teddy covered her mouth that flew open in shock.

"You mean THE Albus Severus Potter?

"How many other Albus Severus Potters' you know?" Arizona teased but Teddy ignored her. When Lucy confirmed it, Teddy let out a happy squeal.

"A.S. Potter coming to teach us in our fifth year. It's going be sooo good" She sang and Lucy and Arizona laughed.

"Well too bad that he is gay. Otherwise, he would have married you-his loving admirer." Arizona teased and Teddy turned a deep shade of red while Lucy erupted in laughter.

"Oh, shut up. Even you think he is hot" Teddy shot back and Arizona gave a non-committal nod.

"I think he is okay"

"Okay? Have you seen him, Arizona? He is _hot_. Handsome. His green eyes. And-"

"Teddy, Teddy, we get it. One more thing, I'm not sitting with you during his classes, you will be drooling and gushing over him. I can't stand that"

"Fine. Your loss" Teddy shrugged and poked her tongue out at her. They resumed talking and gossiping about their fellow mates. They were interrupted by the Trolley Lady and they suddenly realized how hungry they were.

"Anything from the trolley, my dear?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The train pulled into the destination and now changed into their robes and safely holding their pets, students started to descend from the train. Arizona, being a prefect, had to guide the first years back to Hogwarts. She spotted Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper and the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. Hagrid was the one who escorted the first years to Hogwarts before the sorting ceremony.

Having made sure that all the first years were safely being escorted to Hogwarts, the house prefects went back to the carriages and rode back to Hogwarts.

As usual, the great hall was buzzing with laughter and students were talking to one another, eagerly waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin. Arizona walked to the Great Hall and she was grateful that Teddy had saved her a seat. It had been very long since she had eaten-she had only a few chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's every flavor Beans and the blonde was famished.

The Great Hall fell silent when Professor Bailey, the Transfiguration teacher, placed the sorting hat on the stool and pulled out the list of the first years'. She quickly called their names, one by one, and Arizona cheered along with the rest of her house whenever a student was sorted into Gryffindor. While she watched little Ruby Jackson being sorted into Gryffindor, Arizona remember her own sorting to Gryffindor.

_Arizona's hands were sweating when she heard Professor Bailey call out her name. She glanced at the Gryffindor table and easily spotted her brother who grinned brightly at her. She was so nervous. What if the sorting hat put her into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff or worse- Slytherin? _

_Eleven year-old Arizona bounced with both nervous and excitement when she sat on the stool. Professor Bailey placed the sorting hat on top of her bed and Arizona was faced with the longest wait of her life. She was so nervous. Though the Slytherins' had become far nicer after the war, she didn't want to belong in Slytherin. She wanted to belong in Gryffindor, just like her father and her brother. _

"_Hmm, another Robbins. I see pretty great talent in here. You could be great in Ravenclaw with brains like yours. What is it that I see? Ah, bravery and courage. Well, I think you'll be a GRYFFINDOR." The sorting hat roared the last word and Arizona's face etched into her best smile. She bounced off from the stool, handed the sorting hat to Professor Bailey and joined the Gryffindor's table. Her brother gave her a proud smile which she returned happily._

_She sat down next to a skinny blonde, whom she recognized from back in her compartment. The skinny blonde looked at her with warm green eyes and stretched out her hand. _

"_I'm Teddy Altman"_

"_Arizona Robbins" _

_From then, those two had been inseparable._

Just as the sorting ceremony had gotten over, Richard Webber, the headmaster of Hogwarts stood up and everyone waited in silence.

"I've got two words: Tuck in." Everyone laughed and turned into gleeful smiles when they were plates magically filled with food. Arizona had stuffed herself and just when she thought she couldn't have any more room for dessert, chocolate pudding appeared and there was no way that Arizona was turning that down.

Stomachs fully filled with delicious food, plates magically becoming clean, the Great Hall once again fell silent when Professor Richard Webber stood up to give his usual start of the term speech.

"Welcome, first years and warm welcome back to others." He started. He started with his usual instructions about how the Forbidden Forests were no bounds to anyone and all about the exams. Arizona paid attention and she slowly turned her head back and she spotted Callie. Callie caught her eye and Arizona quickly turned back, blushing.

"Chop, chop" Professor Webber ended his speech and there was buzzing of chatter as everyone went back to their respective dorms. She and Karev guided the first years back to the Gryffindor Common Room and specified them with instructions. Arizona directed the girls to the girls' dormitory while Alex took the boys' to the boys' dormitory.

After showing the first years' their dorms, Arizona made her way back to the Common Room and she spotted Teddy sitting in their usual spot, the cozy armchair near the fire-place. They both talked and Teddy brought up a topic which made them both feel tensed.

"It's fifth year. O.W.L's. It's going to be scary" Teddy shuddered.

"Relax, we'll be fine" Arizona assured her friend, not feeling so assured herself. They were pretty tired, so they decided to call it a night. They both made their way back to the dormitory and Arizona nearly collided with someone when she wasn't watching where she was going.

She had collided into Callie Torres. Arizona could feel her breath hitch in her throat. She had never seen Callie this close. This girl was beyond beautiful. She tried opening her mouth but she couldn't. Callie gave her a dazzling smile and Arizona felt like she couldn't breathe. That smile was _stunning_. She eventually found her voice and mumbled a quick apology and left hurriedly back to her dorm without looking back.

Teddy had a knowing smirk on her face, but she never said anything. She raised her eyebrows at Arizona, who was looking all flustered.

"I nearly collided with Callie Torres" Arizona spoke in a hushed voice and Teddy had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing at the flustered looking blonde.

She nodded and they both went to their dorm and they greeted their dorm mates-Lucy Fields and Rachel Royce. After exchanging pleasantries, Arizona changed into her pajamas and flopped onto her four-poster bed.

"Good night" She heard Teddy somewhere from her left and she mumbled back. She arranged her pillow and she lay there thinking for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep.

This was going to one hell of a year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Like it? Bad? Good? Want me to continue? Or not? **

**Again, I repeat, I won nothing. Everything belongs to Shonda Rhimes and J.K. Rowling- my two queens. **

**Please review. **

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Slug Club

**Thank you for the kind reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Shonda Rhimes and J. . **

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hang on" Arizona spoke in a muffled voice as she changed from her pajamas into her robes. She had woken up exceptionally perky in eager to start her fifth year.

"Lucy mentioned that A.S. Potter is coming to Hogwarts? How come he wasn't there yesterday?" Arizona remembered that little detail only now.

"Were you sleeping during Webber's speech?" Teddy put on her scarf around her neck and they both left the empty dorm to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"He mentioned that there was going to be a delay in his arrival. He is coming today morning, I guess" Teddy informed her and Arizona looked sheepish. She must have missed it when she was busy staring at Callie Torres.

Before Teddy could ask why she had missed the announcement, Arizona spotted her brother and his best friend entering the common room and they both walked towards them and Arizona was glad.

"Zona! I didn't see you yesterday!" Nick Matthews pulled Arizona into a tight bone-crushing hug which Arizona returned happily. Nick was Tim's best friend since they were a bunch of five-year olds. Nick's father and Tim's father worked together and they were pretty good friends which made Tim and Nick become best friends.

Arizona loved Nick and he loved her too. He never judged her. He was her third favorite guy, next to her dad and her brother. Nick laughed as he released her and he turned his attention to Teddy.

"Hey Barbie" He teased and Teddy rolled her eyes.

"Hello jerk" Teddy responded while Tim laughed. Nick and Teddy shared this weird love-hate relationship.

"C'mon Teddy, let's go" She looped her arm into Teddy's as she dragged her to the Great Hall before Teddy and Nick could hex each other.

"You guys going to the Great Hall?"

Teddy and Arizona nodded as they exited the common room.

"Excellent, so are we. We will join you" Tim announced and Teddy groaned. Arizona elbowed her in the ribs and she smiled at her brother. The four of them entered the Great Hall and Teddy let out a loud squeal causing Arizona to jump.

"What the hell?"

"He's here, Arizona! He's here. Oh my god, look at him. God, he is so handsome" Teddy walked faster and Arizona quickly followed her leaving Tim and Nick behind with confused looks.

"Who's here?" Nick asked, confused and slightly amused by Teddy's manner.

"Professor Albus Severus Potter" Arizona pointed to the teacher's table. Albus Severus Potter was talking animatedly to Professor Bailey who was giggling like a school girl. He had jet black hair and extraordinary green eyes and it was no wonder that girls fell for him.

Teddy quickly slumped into an empty seat and clasped her hands together, resting them on her chin. She looked dreamily at the staff table.

"Oh, Stop it Teddy" Arizona reached for a piece of toast as Nick and Tim sat at the opposite end.

"Oooo, somebody's got a crush" Nick snickered and for some reason Tim was looking annoyed. Teddy snapped out of her dreamy look and reached for her breakfast, ignoring Nick.

"He's not even that good-looking" Tim muttered.

"Jealous?" Teddy teased and Tim scrunched up his nose, focusing on his breakfast.

After completing their breakfast, Teddy and Arizona waited behind to get their timetable. Nick waved both of them goodbye while Tim left without even a backward glance.

"What's up with him?"

"I don't know. I think-"

Before Arizona could complete her sentence, Professor Miranda Bailey, the head of Gryffindor house came marching to their table.

"Here you go" She said, tapping an empty piece of parchment which immediately was filled with their timetable. She handed one to each fifth years and she moved on to the sixth years.

"Oh no" Teddy groaned. "We haven't got DADA until Thursday!"

"That's so sad." Arizona said sarcastically. "We have got double potions now with the Slytherins. That is sad. Two hours of listening to Slughorn ramble about his achievements."

Teddy laughed and they both went back to the common room.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked. "Abstinence" Arizona and Teddy spoke in unison.

"That's right" The Fat Lady swung by, allowing both of them to enter. Arizona looked at her timetable, trying to memorize it. She kept her eyes focused on the parchment as she walked back to her dorm to fetch her books. She saw Callie Torres standing near the entrance talking animatedly with Mark Sloan. She laughed at something Mark said. Callie laughed again. She saw Callie leave with Mark Sloan. Arizona hated that guy. She watched them leave. They were long gone and Arizona was still staring. Realizing, what she had been doing, she quickly snapped out of her daze and went back to her dorm, fetched her books and left for the dungeons for her Potions class.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arizona dropped her books on the table and dropped down on her seat and Teddy mirrored her. Their dorm mates, Lucy and Rachel, sat down at the opposite ends of the table. The class room was fully occupied and was buzzing with chatter. It died down when the dungeon door opened and their professor, Horace Slughorn entered.

"Well, Good morning students. As you can see, you are now in your fifth year which means you are going to have take your O.W.L.s exam. I'm warning you- this year is going to be difficult. Some of you may crack under the pressure. Every teacher is going to give you homework and if you complain-you'll face your consequences. I won't take my students next year without anything less than an **Exceeds Expectations**, so you better start working hard if you want to be in my class next year" He smiled at the panicked look of some students while the others were wearing a half-groan expression.

"Let's go the lessons, shall we? Please open your books to page number 12 and you'll find the information necessary to prepare the "Draught of Peace". Instructions are on the board" He waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the board. "You may begin" He sat down at his desk while the students scrambled out of their seats to get their ingredients.

"Do you think it's going to be difficult? O.W.L.s?" Teddy muttered as she powdered her moonstone.

"Yes" Arizona breathed as she put the powdered moonstone in her cauldron. She did the necessary procedures and when Slughorn mentioned them to step back, Arizona looked at her potion with a satisfied smirk. It was emitting a silvery vapor as mentioned in the book. She leaned over to look at Teddy's whose still looked white.

Slughorn hovered over each table, sniffing each potion and giving an approved nod. He reached Arizona's table and he took a look at Rachel's potion and immediately stepped back. He looked at Lucy's and gave an approved nod. He smiled at Teddy when he looked at hers. It was better than the others. When he finally reached Arizona, she took a deep breath. He looked at the potion and looked back at her with a huge smile.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor" Arizona smiled proudly. "Nice work, Miss Robbins"

"Homework for the week-twelve foot essay on moonstones. Off you go!" He dismissed them as the bell rang. The students groaned at the mention of homework. Their next class was Charms and they hurried off.

They entered the classroom and sat in their seats just as Professor Flitwick, the head of Ravenclaw. He started the class with a speech about O. which wasn't very surprising to the students.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arizona and Teddy were lazily sitting by the lakeside-which was their usual hangout spot. The sky was clear and it was chill.

"Can you believe we already have two home works and our day isn't over yet?" Teddy pulled the grass on the ground. Arizona hugged her knees closer to her chest and rested her head on her knee.

"Yeah. Unbelievable" They both lounged lazily drawing patterns and pulling grass of the ground. Arizona spotted two second-years playing with that looked like a Whizzing Frisbee. It was a product of the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes- a joke shop owned by Fred and George Weasley in Diagon Alley. These products were banned inside the castle and Arizona being a prefect, was a sticker for rules.

"Hey you!" She called loudly at them and the second-years jumped and they walked over to Arizona, looking scared.

"You know those are banned, right?" They nodded, looking down.

"Hand it over" She extended her hand and they placed the Frisbee on her hand and without a glance they fled.

"I have always wanted one of these" Teddy took the Frisbee from Arizona's hand who immediately snatched it back.

"Hey that goes for you too" Arizona smacked Teddy's hand who leaned over and stole it from her grip.

"Whatever. I'm keeping them" Teddy stuck her tongue out and Arizona rolled her eyes. There was no reasoning with her best friend.

"Robbins! Altman!" They both turned their heads and spotted Professor Bailey beckoning them over. Teddy quickly stuffed her Frisbee into her bag and they both sprinted to Professor Bailey.

"Carry these for me" She handed two sets of parchments which Arizona recognized as home works. She glanced at the name on top of the file and recognized that it belonged to the sixth years. She held them firmly in her hands and they followed Bailey back to her study.

A piece of parchment peaked out and Arizona adjusted it. Her face broke into a smile when she read the name on it.

"Calliope Torres" She murmured quietly.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing." She quickly adjusted the parchments and they left Bailey's study.

"C'mon, we are going to be late for class. Let's get going"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The rest of the day had passed in a blur. After their dinner, Arizona and Teddy were in the common room, their home work sprawled out before them. They both had decided to do Slughorn's first.

Arizona pulled out her parchment and wrote the title "Moonstones" and underlined it. She stared blankly at the parchment- her brain wasn't forming anything.

She sighed and opened her textbook. As she flipped through her pages- she heard someone call her name.

"Arizona Robbins?" She recognized it was the boy from earlier, from whom she had abducted the Frisbee.

She raised an eyebrow questioningly and the boy handed her an envelope. She took it and opened it. She looked back at the boy who was still fidgeting.

"I was told to give this you. And, I was wondering if I could…"

"No." She replied shooting a glare in Teddy's direction. The Frisbee was somewhere stuffed in Teddy's bag.

"Oh, okay" The boy went back to join his friends, looking dejected.

"Poor boy" Teddy commented as she leant over to read the envelope. "Who is it from?"

"Slughorn. Wonder what he wants"

_Dear Miss Robbins,_

_I'm hosting a "Welcome back" party in my study. It would be a pleasure if you could join us. You are most welcome_

"A party? Like the one Nick gets invited to?" Teddy went back to her seat.

"I guess so"

"So, are you gonna go?"

"Well, I better. It would be rude if I skipped it." Arizona shrugged. Nick always told stories about how it was full of Sluggy's favorites. It was called the "Slug Club".

"Oh, have fun then" Teddy went back to her homework. Arizona patted her shoulder and she went to her dorm to get changed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across the castle, in the dark Quidditch pitch, Callie Torres was trying her best to stop her best friends from fighting. She saw Mark's fingers slid into his pocket, same time as Derek's. She had to stop them before they killed each other.

"_Protego_" Callie yelled pointing her wand. An invisible shield was formed between the two.

"_Accio_! _Accio_!" Callie pointed her wand and two wands came zooming into her hand.

"Torres. Give my wand back. Now." Mark growled and Callie took a step back. She held both wands tightly in one hand and raised her own wand at Mark.

"Stop it, you two! Why don't you sit down and have a conversation like adults?"

"Sit down? Sit down?" Derek shouted. "After what he has done, do you want me sit down and have a conversation with him?"

"Look, it's not just my fault. It was your girlfriend's fault too." Mark pointed his finger at Addison Montgomery, Derek's girlfriend who was trying to hold back her tears.

"Why did I get involved in this?" Callie muttered to herself. She had gotten herself into the stupid love triangle between her best friends.

"I was your best friend, Mark! You think that gives you the right to screw MY girlfriend?" He yelled and Addison burst into tears.

"Oh, shut up. You didn't even love her. You love Meredith Grey! Do you think I haven't noticed the way you look at her? You barely acknowledged Addison." Mark shot back.

"Mark, stop it" Addison spoke between her tears.

"All of you just stop it" Callie raised her hands as a gesture to end it. She muttered the counter curse and the shield was lifted. She threw back Mark and Derek's wands and they caught it.

"I'm done with this. Figure this out like adults or kill each other- I don't care. I've got to attend the party at the Slug club- Addie, you coming?"

"Uh, yeah" She sniffed. Callie nodded and turned to Derek.

"No" Derek muttered and stormed off. Callie wasn't surprised by his reaction. She turned to Mark who was looking at Derek with absolute loathing.

"I'll meet you there in fifteen." Addison informed her and she took a few steps before turning back. "Will you come with me to the common room?" She asked hopefully but she knew the answer.

"I would, Addie, but I don't want more drama tonight. She will be there and things are going to get awkward. I've had enough drama for today" Addison nodded and went back to the Slytherin's common room. Addison was a sixth year Slytherin.

Callie watched her leave and she turned back to Mark.

"Of all the people, you had to sleep with Addison? What's wrong with you? You know that she is out of bounds."

"We fell in love, Callie! I love her. Something Derek failed to" He defended. Callie frowned.

"And Addie loves you?"

"Yes" He sighed.

"Do you think Derek's gonna believe you? You are a man-whore Mark. No one is going to believe you when you say that you slept with Addison because you love her!"

"You don't believe me too, huh, Cal?" He crossed his arms and Callie sighed in frustration.

"I believe you. Just don't do anything rash, okay? We will talk about this later. I gotta go. Be good, okay?" She rested her hands on either sides of his shoulders and looked him in the eye. Finally, Mark nodded. She breathed out in relief.

"Thanks Cal" he muttered and Callie smiled.

"No problem" she patted his fore-arm and made her way to Slughorn's party.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Callie was standing in front of Slughorn's study and she could hear noises from inside. It had already started. She heard footsteps behind her and she saw Addison.

"Sorry I'm late. Do I look okay?"

Her face looked clean, her flaming red hair was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing a V-neck sweater with jeans. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying but she still looked good.

"You look perfect. Let's go" She tugged her hand and they went in. Callie scanned the table and she realized there was someone new.

"Ah, Miss Torres and Miss Montgomery! How nice of you to join us. Come in, have a seat" He pointed to the table and they both smiled at him.

"Thank you, professor" Callie grinned and she sat down on the empty seat next to a blonde. Callie gasped silently when she recognized the blonde. Arizona Robbins. The girl whom she had run into yesterday. Her stunning blue eyes and her wavy blonde hair with curls at the end and her dimples-god those dimples!

"Where is Mr. Shepherd?" Slughorn questioned while Callie and Addison helped themselves with the food.

"Ah, Sir, he couldn't join us. He told me he was busy" Callie glanced briefly at Addison before turning back to Slughorn.

"Oh, well then. I assume you know Miss Robbins here? She is in your house. She and Nick here go way back, she told me" Nick shot a grin at Arizona. Callie looked at Arizona with an amused smile.

"We have met briefly, Sir" Callie grinned at Arizona who looked down, blushing, thinking about their early encounter.

"Oh, jolly good. I can't believe I didn't invite her before. She is pretty good at Potions. I taught her father and her brother but she is extremely good" He complimented her who looked back at him with a proud smile.

"Thank you, Sir"

Marcus Belby snorted into his drink when he heard Slughorn compliment Arizona. Nick and Callie shot him dirty looks but he seemed unabashed. Marcus Belby was a fifth year Slytherin and he was very unfriendly.

Slughorn turned to interrogate the other members- Nick, Addison, Marcus, Blaise Zabini and Michael Samuels. Callie, Arizona and Nick were the only Gryffindors present as Derek was missing. Addison, Marcus Belby, Blaise Zabini and Michael Samuels were all Slytherins. There was an unheard grudge between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. Meetings like this only made them worse.

The topic had drifted too houses and it was getting pretty tense.

"Torres, you really should have been in Slytherin. With talent like yours, I can't believe you ended up in Gryffindor. I taught your whole family- I would've liked the full set" Slughorn said, looking at Callie.

"Yeah, Cal, you really should have" Addison seconded him and Callie gave a quiet laugh.

"Good riddance" "Who cares?" Belby and Zabini snickered but Callie ignored them.

"Thank you, sir, but I'm ok with being in Gryffindor" Callie grinned and Arizona turned to smile at her.

Slughorn changed his attention to Zabini and he interrogated him. Addison was really quiet as she ate. She had a thoughtful look on her face and Callie turned to Arizona.

"I hear that you are a prefect" Callie took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Yep" Arizona grinned.

"Good for you, but I'm not surprised though, I mean you are Tim's sister. He is the Head Boy and you are a prefect, I guess it runs in the family"

Arizona giggled. "My dad was a Head Boy back when he was here. So I think you could say that it really does run in the family."

"What about your mom?" Callie was really interested in talking to Arizona. It felt… comfortable.

"My mom is a muggle. I'm a half-blood, you see" Arizona's eyes were twinkling and Callie was mesmerized by those blue eyes.

"Oh. What does your mom do?"

"She is a dentist." Callie gave her a confused look. "She is like a tooth doctor" Arizona giggled when she used the term "tooth doctor".

"Oh" Arizona could tell that Callie didn't understand. She tried to explain but failed as Callie's expression grew more and more confused.

"My, my, look at the time. It's getting late. You all should get going before Professor Webber puts us all in detention. Good night, kids" He chuckled and they all left his study. They mumbled a good night back to him as they exited.

Nick joined Arizona and they both got talking. Callie turned to Addison, who was looking dejected.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked softly.

"Yeah. No. I don't know." Addison laughed. "Maybe I'll go to sleep and hope this was all a dream" she said forlornly. Callie pulled Addison into a hug and rubbed her back.

"We can deal with this tomorrow. Go get some sleep" Callie said as she pulled back and Addison gave her a thankful smile.

"Goodnight Cal" She turned to leave.

"Goodnight Addison" Callie left in the opposite direction, back to her common room. She slowed her pace when she heard footsteps behind her and she saw Arizona.

"Hey" Arizona said with a warm smile.

"Hey, I thought you were with Nick" Callie looked behind her and she saw the corridor was empty.

"He ditched me for his girlfriend" Callie laughed at the expression at Arizona's face. They resumed walking, Arizona a few feet away from Callie.

"This was your first time at the Slug Club?"

"Yep. Nick has told me all about it. He told me it was boring but it wasn't that bad" Arizona shrugged.

"I thought at first too-but believe me, Arizona, it gets pretty boring. I can't wait for Quidditch Practice to start just so I could ditch these stupid meetings." Arizona laughed loudly and Callie smiled, hearing that sound. She wanted to hear it more often.

They walked together in silence and surprisingly they both found it comfortable. Silences were awkward- always needing it to fill it with small talk. But now, it was nice.

"Can I ask you something?" Arizona asked as they turned right from the corridor.

"Sure"

"How are you friends with Addison?" Arizona closed her mouth in horror when she realized that it came out wrong. Callie blinked in surprise at the question. "No, what I meant was that Addison is a Slytherin and you are a Gryffindor and usually we don't get along well and I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry-" Arizona rambled when she noticed the expression on Callie's face.

To her surprise, Callie laughed. Arizona stopped her rambling when she saw Callie laugh. "You are not the only one who has asked me that question. I met Addison on my first day at Hogwarts. We instantly became friends. Both our families were in Slytherin and we expected to end up there too. But surprisingly, I ended up in Gryffindor while she became a Slytherin. We were both pretty hostile towards each other at the beginning but in the end we decided to screw it and we continued to be friends"

"Oh" Arizona nodded, her expression clearing. Callie smiled.

"Can I ask you something else?"

"O...kay" Arizona noticed the brunette's hesitancy.

"Never mind, forget it" Arizona sped up but Callie yanked her hand pulling her to a stop. Arizona gasped silently as Callie's fingers curled up her arm. She could feel some sort of electricity spike through her and as her body made contact with Callie's fingers.

"Hey, tell me. What did you want to know?" Callie released her grip and Arizona felt the loss of contact.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I've always noticed you with your friends. You are walking now, alone, with me. I was just wondering why" Arizona shifted her feet nervously.

Normally, Callie wouldn't have answered but somehow she felt comfortable in sharing everything with the blonde. She looked into her eyes-those stunning blue yes- and she felt the urge to tell everything that has happened to her.

"My friends are currently being jerks right now-fighting with each other. So I decided to give them some space until they come back to their senses. And about walking back with you- I don't mind. I'm liking it" Callie didn't know why she said the last part; it sort of spilled from her mouth. But it was true. She did like being with Arizona.

"Oh, I like this too. And if you need a friend- I would gladly be yours because I'm an awesome friend" Arizona grinned, dimples popping out. Callie fell in love with those dimples at that minute. She could swear that it was the cutest thing she has ever seen.

"Awesome? You use the word awesome?" Callie teased and Arizona flipped her hair back to her shoulder. Callie wanted to run her fingers through her hair. Where were all these thoughts coming from?

"Yeah. It's the most used word in my vocabulary." Arizona felt a little hurt that Callie hadn't acknowledged to be her friend.

"I bet it is. Oh, and I would love it if you were my friend" Arizona's face broke into a huge smile and she continued to walk, with a little jump in each step. Callie smiled at how adorable the blonde looked. _Woah, Callie. Adorable?_

"Is your friend Addison okay? She looked so troubled tonight"

"Yeah, she will be." Callie smiled.

The corridor was deserted. They reached the landing and Callie stopped near a door.

"What are you doing?"

"Going back to the common room?" Callie's answer came out like a question.

"But isn't the common room this way?" Arizona pointed her finger ahead of her.

"I know, but this is a shortcut. You can reach faster this way. Coming?" Callie opened the door and she swung it open. Arizona shook her head.

"No thanks. I will take the original route, thank you." Arizona didn't trust the passage. God knows what might be in there.

"Scared?" Callie grinned mockingly and Arizona narrowed her eyes.

"No. We will see who gets there first." Arizona challenged and Callie's grin widened.

"You are going to lose" Callie threw her head back and laughed. "I will see you there" Callie closed the door and disappeared behind it.

Arizona took her original route and by the time she reached the common she saw Callie standing outside with her arms folded and a sly grin on her face.

"Hey" Callie grinned slyly as Arizona came closer.

"Go ahead. Gloat. Gloat all you want" Arizona motioned her hands and Callie bit her lip from laughing.

"You lost" Callie giggled and Arizona rested her hands on her hips. Before Arizona could respond, they were interrupted by the Fat Lady.

"Are you going to give me the password or should I wait all evening for you to finish your conversation?"

"Sorry. Abstinence" Arizona said and the portrait swung open. Arizona stepped in and she tripped on the ledge which had been rocky for years. Callie caught her before she could fall down. Arizona steadied herself and she turned just as Callie leaned in. They were standing inches apart with Callie's hands on Arizona's arms. Arizona drew in a huge breath and she found brown eyes looking intently at her. Their gaze was broken when they heard someone yell loudly. Callie released her grip and just like earlier in the evening, Arizona felt a spark of electricity run through her.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked softly. Arizona couldn't find her voice, so she nodded.

"Torres!" Mark called from across the room and Callie waved back.

"I will see you later. Goodnight" Callie smiled and joined Mark.

"Goodnight" Arizona smiled back and she searched the common room for Teddy. She didn't find her so she assumed that Teddy had gone to bed. She climbed the stairs to her dorm and changed into her pajamas. She slid under the covers and drew in a collective breath.

Being with Callie this evening had been different. She found herself often staring at Callie. Something about Callie made her feel all tingly_. _Why hadn't they talked before_? Oh, yeah, I was a nerd while Callie hung out with the cool crowd._

Arizona thought that Callie would be full of attitude and doesn't talk to fifth years- especially to nerds like her. But she had been wrong. She found Callie to be one of the nicest people she had ever seen. Tim had told her that Callie was a nice person but he had often talked her about her Quidditch skills. Arizona was sure of one thing- she felt an attraction to Callie.

Whenever she looked at Callie all Arizona could think about was kissing her. Kissing those warm luscious lips, running her fingers through those raven colored hair… She had never felt this way about anyone. She had seen Callie so many times and she had always felt some sort of attraction towards her but tonight it was strong.

Arizona tried to ignore the number of questions in her mind, before drifting off to sleep. As she slept, one question kept nagging in her brain- why was she attracted to a girl?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So was this chapter good? Liked it? **

**Don't forget to review and thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3 : Kelsey Rock

**Thank you for all those amazing reviews. I love you all so much. **

**I just thought of the plot for the story. It's going be amazing *insert plan laugh here***

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to J. and Shonda Rhimes **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Something was tickling her nose. She frowned in her sleep as she tapped it away. It kept on happening until she snapped out of her sleep. When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring into round green eyes.

"What the hell?" Arizona groaned, sitting up. Sonny continued to stare at her, his green eyes staring at her.

"Oh god, Sonny, not again" She threw the covers off her and lifted the kitten who was lying with his head rested on her pillow. She marched over to Teddy's bed and shook the sleeping blonde wildly.

"Wha-?" Teddy sat up in a trance, after being suddenly woken up. "Arizona, I know you don't like to sleep late, b-b-but it's way too early" Teddy yawned and Arizona looked absolutely furious.

"Your cat woke me up!" She thrust the bewildered looking Sonny onto Teddy's hands before marching back to her bed. She looked at her watch on the bedside table and saw it was ten past six. She heard Sonny purring somewhere behind her. Sunlight streaked through the windows and Arizona pulled the covers closer to her face before going back to her sleep.

Arizona could feel something stroking her feet. It tickled. She shuddered lightly and brought her legs closer. She peeked from under her eyes and she found Sonny curled up in a ball at the foot of her bed.

"I hate you "She muttered to the cat as if he is going to talk back. She reached for her watch and saw that it was a little past seven. "You know I don't need an alarm clock because I have you" She sat up and pulled Sonny onto her lap. "Why can't you sleep in your owner's bed?" She muttered as she stroked his back.

She looked at Teddy's bed and saw her sleeping peacefully. A slow grin spread on her face.

"What do you say we wake her up?" Arizona spoke to Sonny, as if he was going to reply back.

"Meow"

"C'mon" Arizona scooped Sonny in her arms and marched over to Teddy's bed. She bent down and Sonny started stroking Teddy's face. Teddy frowned, trying to swat it away. Arizona giggled. Sonny meowed again and leapt out of Arizona's arms and settled himself on Arizona's bed. Sonny always did that.

"Wake up!" Arizona gave Teddy one final shake before pulling out her trunk and fetching out her books. She heard Teddy groan behind her.

"You know, you should get arrested for being perky on the mornings"

"I can't help it. It's a part of my charm"

"Yeah, right" Teddy snorted.

"One day, I'm going to find someone who loves me even if I'm perky in the morning"

"In your dreams, Arizona" Teddy teased and stretched her hands. She yawned once and bent down to retrieve her trunk. She pulled out her books and her time table slipped from it.

Arizona bent down to pick that up and a giggle escaped her lips.

"Teddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have hearts drawn around Professor Potter's classes?"

Teddy blushed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was Thursday, which meant they had their first Defense against the Dark Arts class and Teddy couldn't be more than happy. She was practically skipping when she went down to breakfast but she really got annoyed when Arizona made them late. Arizona had forgotten her quill back in her dorm and she had to practically run to get it.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Arizona panted, as she ran to Teddy who was standing impatiently near the corridor. Teddy huffed and they both continued to walk to the class. Arizona smiled when she spotted a raven-haired beauty leaning against the wall, twirling her book. Arizona smiled at the brunette and Callie grinned. Callie gave her a little wave before leaving in the opposite direction.

"So you both are BFFs now?"

"I told you, Teddy. We met at Slughorn's thing and I asked her to be my friend and she said okay." Arizona was surprised once again about Callie's behavior. She thought Callie would ignore her when she was with her friends, but Callie had been the exact opposite. Callie had smiled or give her a little wave whenever she saw Arizona. It made Arizona's stomach twist into knots when she saw Callie smile. It was simply dazzling.

"You mean you blabbered" Teddy snickered and Arizona rolled her eyes.

They both entered the classroom and they both fell disappointed when they saw there wasn't an empty desk. They shared the class with the Hufflepuffs and it was fully occupied. There were two empty spots at the far end and both Arizona and Teddy ran. One desk was occupied by Carly Raymond, a fifth year Hufflepuff and Arizona's friend. They both shared Herbology classes the previous year, Carly being Arizona's partner.

"Hey Carly!" Arizona grinned, sliding into the spot next to her. Teddy slid into the seat behind them which she shared with a Hufflepuff whom they rarely spoke to.

"Arizona! Had a good summer?" Carly was blushing that Arizona had sat next to her, but Arizona seemed oblivious to it.

"Mine was excellent. How was yours?"

Before she could answer, the door swung open and a handsome in his mid-twenties with jet black hair walked in. The chatter died down and everyone was looking expectantly at their professor. He looked at them with almond shaped green eyes and a charming smile.

"Good morning, class. I'm Albus Potter, your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher" He greeted them and Arizona saw each girl were resting their elbows on their desk looking at him with a dreamy look. She peeked from the corner of her eye and saw Teddy doing the same. All the boys seemed uninterested.

"Good morning, professor" they chanted back.

"Right, before I begin. I would like to talk about O.W.L.s…" He started and Arizona rolled her eyes. She swore to god that she was getting tired of hearing the speech about the O.W.L exams. Every teacher had started their class with this lecture and the students got tired of it. Carly sensed the blonde's irritation and rested her hand on top of Arizona's, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Arizona smiled at the gesture and focused back on Potter, but Carly didn't remove her hand and Arizona didn't object. She liked Carly holding her hand. It felt comfortable. She had held hands only once in her life, during her fourth year and that too was with Nick. Carly took her hands back as she had to open her book.

Professor Potter had begun his class and requested the students to open to page twenty three in which they were dealing with Vampire Bats. Arizona sighed. They weren't going to use magic today.

"You know, Teddy has drawn hearts around her timetable for Professor Potter's class?" Arizona muttered to Carly as Professor Potter showed them slides of the existence of Vampire bats.

"I'm not surprised. Half of the girls have done that" Carly shrugged and focused back on the class.

"…And I want you all to submit a eight foot length essay about the existence of Vampire Bats. That will be all" The bell rang and the students shifted from their seats. Arizona scooped her books in her arm and as she turned she found herself facing a fifth year Hufflepuff.

"Um-" She recognized his name as Aaron Michaels, a tall, muscular guy with copper colored hair. He was one of the chasers of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team and half the girls in her year had a crush on him.

"Arizona, right?" He smiled and Arizona nodded her head. She saw Teddy's mouth drop open.

"Listen, I was just wondering, if you want to, um, maybe, go out with me sometime?" He ran his fingers through his tousled hair, giving Arizona a smoldering look. Arizona was taken aback.

"I'm super flattered that you asked me, but, I'm sorry, I can't…" She started and Teddy turned to give her a look of disbelief. She heard Carly shifting behind her and Arizona realized that she was blocking her way.

"Oh, its okay, I understand" He smiled but the disappointment was evident on his face. He gave her another smile before exiting the classroom.

Arizona moved from her seat allowing Carly to leave. She mumbled a goodbye and hastily walked past her. Arizona couldn't ignore the feeling that Carly was affected by Aaron asking her out.

"Did you just turn down Aaron Michaels?" Teddy asked, a part of her angry and a part of her surprised.

"Yeah" Arizona shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. Truth be told, she wasn't exactly excited about Aaron Michaels as most girls were. She found him good looking but not enough to make your heart melt.

"Are you actually out of your mind? If I was in your spot, I would have jumped up and down saying yes!" Teddy half-shouted.

"He is not my type" Arizona mumbled as they joined the crowded hallway. Some girls were staring at her- great, it has already spread.

"And what exactly is your type?" Teddy inquired.

"Uh, I don't know" Arizona walked faster, in an attempt to ignore Teddy's rapid fire questions.

"You don't know what your type is and you turned down Aaron because he wasn't your type? Makes great sense, Arizona" Teddy snorted as she caught up with Arizona. Arizona was getting irritated.

"I'm happy it does" Arizona mumbled and took a detour, needing some time alone. A millions of feelings were rushing through her and she knew exactly the place where she could think alone. The library.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arizona was sitting on a bench, her face covered in _Hogwarts a History, two: Post-war,_ but her mind wasn't focused on the book at all. She had read the book a countless times and she found it fascinating to read it again but today she wasn't in the mood. She was glad that Teddy had come to find her. She needed some time alone with her thoughts and the library was the exact place.

She was currently hiding behind a huge stack of textbooks of spells and she saw many girls staring and whispering at her. One minute ago, she was the nerd in the class who answered all her teacher's questions, submitted the home works on time and a perfect prefect but now she was the girl who had turned down an opportunity to go out with the cutest guy in Hogwarts.

She thought about how she had said no and it was the truth. Arizona didn't feel any sort of attraction towards Aaron but she had really liked it how Carly had held her hand for a brief time in her class. _Maybe you liked it because you hadn't held hands with anyone and it was nice_, a voice inside her told.

_But you have! With Nick._

_That was just like this one time and it wasn't even serious. Nick is like my brother. _

_Maybe, but still holding hands is holding hands. You would have liked it with Nick, even if you had feelings for him or not. _

She ignored the raging battle in her mind and tried to focus on some reading. She knew what it meant, how she had felt no sort of attraction towards a guy, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it. She tried to think about her funny morning but her mind had focused on when she saw the Latina. Despite her mood, she smiled as she thought about the Latin woman's smile. That dazzling smile she had given her.

Another battle started to rage in her mind, about how she liked looking at the Latina from the distance and how it was nice to talk with her… which made her confirm her theory more and more. She slumped further back into her seat and she lay there thinking when a voice snapped her out of her revere.

"Hiding, are we?" She heard a musical laughter behind her and she turned and a smile immediately formed on her face.

"Calliope!" She smiled and stopped when she saw Callie freeze in her steps. _Oh, crap, I called her by her full name._

"H-how" Callie cleared her throat, "How did you know my name?" Callie hated when someone called by her full name. She had even requested her professors to address her by her shortened name.

"It's a secret" Arizona managed to make it sound playful. She had learned her name by looking at Callie's home work and if she revealed that, she thought that it would make her look like some sort of stalker.

"A secret? Who told you that?" Callie walked closer to her, leaning against the bench and Arizona turned to fully look at her. Callie was in her uniform and she still looked hot. _Hot? Did I just call a girl hot?_ This made her go back to her previous thoughts and she finally managed to focus on the present.

"Secrets shouldn't be revealed, Calliope" Arizona said playfully but her insides twisted into a knot once again. Why _can't I call her by her usual name?_ It was like as though once it had come out of her mouth, she was addicted.

"Yeah, no, I don't like it when anyone calls me that" Callie waved her hand in the air while narrowing her eyes. _How did she know my name? Had Mark spilled it out as some sort of a joke?_

"Oh, yeah? Then I'm definitely going to keep calling you that" Arizona teased.

"Tell me how you knew my name" Callie demanded stepping closer, placing her hand on the bench and leaning closer to Arizona. Arizona gulped, for a different reason. She could feel her hands starting to sweat as the brunette hedged closer.

They both jumped when they heard a loud hiss from Madam Pince, the librarian. She really hated when even the slightest noise in the library. Callie shrugged apologetically, before turning to Arizona.

"Okay, if I tell you, will you promise not to think of me as a stalker or something?"

"O..kay" Callie agreed but her insides grew panicky. What was Arizona saying?

Arizona recounted about how she had found her name and to her relief, she saw that the brunette wasn't looking mad.

"Oh. Well that's a relief. I would really like it if you could keep it to yourself, I don't want anyone else knowing it. And I would prefer you call me Callie"

"Yeah, not happening. I like Calliope. It suits you. It's beautiful" Arizona smiled and she saw a ghost of a smile appear on the brunette's features. _Just like you_, she added silently but this time she didn't feel uncomfortable admitting because she knew it was the truth.

"Is there any way I could help you change your mind about not calling me Calliope?"

"Nope"

"Stubborn?"

"Yep" Callie laughed and she liked it how Arizona said it. It felt nice.

"What does it mean? Your name?" Arizona asked curiously.

"Calliope means music. My father is a lover of Greek mythology and so he named me thus. He is the only one who gets to call me by that name." Callie smiled. "You know, I was scared that Mark had spilled it to play a prank on me. He knows I hate being called by the name"

"Mark is a trouble-maker, huh?"

"Oh, yeah" They both smiled at each other for a minute.

"Tell me about yours" Callie suggested after a minute. Arizona looked confused.

"About my what?"

"Your name." Callie said pointing her hand. She settled herself comfortably on top of the bench. Their section was deserted. Not many students were around.

"Oh. During the first wizarding war, my grandfather had seriously pissed off the Death Eaters. He had hid himself on a ship, trying to escape the death eaters. But somehow they had found him and two of them had tried to kill the Muggles in the ship too. But my grandfather had fought them single-handed and he saved the muggles on the ship before he was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. The ship in which he hid was named Arizona, after a state. My father named me after that, in an honor to my grandfather."

Callie took in a huge breath. "Wow. You are named after something heroic? That's really amazing" Callie gave her a breath-taking smile and Arizona turned red. They both stared into each other's eyes, blue ones staring into brown, until Arizona broke it by looking behind Callie. She didn't want it to get awkward.

"You know, I heard something about you turning down a Hufflepuff chaser?" Callie's tone was teasing and Arizona covered her face in her hands.

"Gossip really does travel fast around here" she muttered into her hands and all Callie heard was a muffle.

"So is it true?" Callie asked playfully and Arizona extracted her hands from her face before giving a nod.

"Aw, why did you reject him? Poor guy, he must be feeling so sad" Callie teased and she enjoyed how the blonde was squirming in her seat.

"Hey, it's not my fault."

"Still. Why did you say no? Was he not good enough for you?" Her tone was still teasing, but Arizona could sense the curiosity behind her words.

"He is not my type" Arizona lied, just as the same way she had to Teddy.

"Oh, what's your type then?" Arizona had expected Callie to ask her the question.

"I don't know" Arizona said, off-handedly and she was surprised when Callie didn't question further.

"Oh, well, I hope you find someone your type then" Callie winked and something about the statement made Arizona blush. Arizona was about to reply but she was cut off by a sharp yell from the librarian.

"Sitting on the desk! How unruly! You-" Callie quickly jumped off the desk and Arizona hid behind her book to hide her laughter.

"Sorry, Madam Pince" She apologized meekly and the librarian left with a sharp glare. Callie quickly turned to Arizona, hearing her muffled laughter from behind her book. She snatched it from her grip and Arizona threw her back and laughed heartily.

"Oh, are you finding this funny?" She crossed her arms and feigned anger but Arizona made no attempt to stop her laughter that was escaping her mouth.

"Sorry" Arizona threw her hands in the air and finally stopped laughing. She looked at Callie's face and she broke out again.

"You know what else would be funnier? If I tell Madam Pince that you tried to slip into the restricted section and stole this book" Callie grinned cheekily and that shut the blonde up. Madam Pince would love to pounce at anyone, with or without a valid reason.

"Sorry, I won't laugh at you anymore. Now can I please have my book back?" Arizona pouted and batted her eyelashes, giving the best puppy dog eyes.

"Nice touch. Here" Callie handed her the book and she loved how adorable the blonde was. Somewhere above them, a bell rang.

"Time for my next class. I'll see you around" Callie grinned and left.

"Bye Calliope" She called out after her. Her mood was incredibly better and she felt refreshed. Being with Callie had been like taking a refreshing drink. She absolutely enjoyed her company and she closed her book and left the library. She went back to her dorm and she saw no sign of Teddy. She felt a pang of guilt about how she was rude to her friend for no apparent reason.

She opened her trunk, and as she rummaged to pull her book for the next class out and a poster fell from in between her books. It was the poster of Kelsey Rock, the lead singer of a wizard band-Ariana D. She smiled as she pulled the poster to a full stretch. The first thing she noticed was the woman's cleavage that was clearly showing in the poster.

She was holding the mic in an angle and Arizona started to drool. She had a poster of this woman, back in her home and she found herself often staring at it, her mouth hanging slightly open. She did listen to some of their songs, but she liked them because she liked looking at the woman.

For the first time, she admitted that she liked the band because this woman was hot. The poster dropped from her hands and her theory was confirmed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the grounds below, Callie was walking back to her class, with a smile on her face. She turned right in the corridor and she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the voice.

"Callie?" Erica was standing a few feet away from her and Callie was frozen to her spot. Erica reached closer and she standing two inches away from Callie.

"Can we talk?" She asked hopefully and Callie stared into her icy cold blue eyes. Her ex-girlfriend wanted to talk with her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So sorry for the delay in the update, I got busy with school. Hope this chapter was okay. **

**Don't forget to review and thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4 : That's my spot

**Re-updating this chapter, because of the stupid mistake I made. Callie is Scorpious Malfoy's niece who is married to Albus Severus Potter. Sorry again for the mistake. **

**Thank you for all those awesome reviews. It seriously made my day. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Shonda Rhimes and J. .**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Previously:**

"_Callie?" Erica was standing a few feet away from her and Callie was frozen to her spot. Erica reached closer and she was standing two inches away from Callie._

"_Can we talk?" She asked hopefully and Callie stared into her icy cold blue eyes. Her ex-girlfriend wanted to talk with her. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

To say Callie was stunned was an understatement. Erica was standing closer to her and she could feel her shock transform into anger. She had begged Erica to talk to her, wrote her letters, to which she never responded. Erica had pretended that Callie was invisible.

"You-you want to talk?" Callie managed when she found her voice. Erica nodded back solemnly.

"Yes" She said in a hoarse voice.

"I can't. I have a class to go to" Callie shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She walked past Erica and she grabbed Callie's wrist. Callie immediately yanked her hand away from Erica's grip.

"Don't touch me" Callie spat and sped from the place, for her Transfiguration class. She was already late.

"Callie-please, wait" Erica called after her, but Callie was nowhere near stopping.

"Cal, I still love you. I do. Please Callie" She said quietly and Callie froze.

"You still love me? You disappeared. We had a simple fight and the next minute you were gone. So, I should leave everything and come back to you because you still love me. I begged you, Erica, to come back. I wrote you letters, which you never responded to. So, no, I don't want to talk to you. Goodbye"

Tears formed in Erica's eyes and Callie felt instantly sorry but she needed to get her anger out. The anger that was buried inside her for two months was finally out. Erica dabbed away her tears and she looked so dejectedly at Callie but Callie turned and walked away back to her class.

Erica was back and she wanted to talk. After two months of writing her letters, begging her to talk to her and when Callie had given up, Erica was back and she wanted to talk. Callie could feel anger boiling inside her. Erica had basically disappeared and never looked back but now she wanted to _talk? And that she still loved her? _

Callie let out a huge breath and pushed open the classroom's door. To her relief, Professor Bailey wasn't there. She let out a sigh and joined the desk that she and Mark shared.

"Where have you been? I have to tell you something." Mark started to talk as the same time as Callie did.

"I have to tell you something too."

"Me first." Mark interjected. "Erica's back" He told and Callie heaved a huge sigh. This was old information.

"What? I thought you would be shocked or surprised. A little reaction would be nice, Cal. Or have you lost your senses?"

"I already saw her Mark. She cornered me before class. She told me that she still loves me and that she wanted to talk" Callie snorted. She still couldn't believe that Erica Hahn was back.

"What? The bitch had the strength to show her ugly face to you after what she had done? Ooh, If I could, I would jinx her using every curse I know" Mark rubbed his hands together with a playful gleam in his eyes.

"That won't be necessary but I appreciate that" Despite her mood, laughter escaped from her lips. She smiled gratefully at Mark. He always stuck to her, no matter what. He was her best friend.

"I really hope you yelled or gave her the finger or a hex at the most." Mark chuckled.

"I gave her a piece of my mind. I'm over her Mark. So over" She muttered angrily and just then Professor Bailey entered.

"Turn your books to page 24…" Professor Bailey started the class and their conversation was put to a halt.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Callie and Mark slowly walked out of the class, after being assigned with a mountain load of homework. Callie made a decision that she wasn't going to talk to Erica. Nope.

"I'm so over her, Mark. So over" She punctuated each word.

"I would be surprised if you weren't"

"I just don't get it. Why is she back now? Where the hell did she disappear to two months ago?"

"I don't know" Mark shrugged and despite her mood Callie rolled her eyes.

"Do you still love her, Cal?" They were both standing in the fourth floor corridor, leaning against the wall and most of the students passing by were watching them curiously. People believed that they were together. But the rumors in Hogwarts can never be believed unless you get it from the direct source.

"I don't know Mark" Callie mumbled.

"What kind of answer is "I don't know"? It has to be either a yes or a no."

"I was finally moving on and now I'm back to where I started. This sucks!" She said loudly and a few passers-by stared at her.

"Whoa Cal, easy"

A few sixth year Slytherins emerged from the corridors and Callie felt sick. She didn't want to deal with Erica now.

"I'll see you later, Mark" She waved goodbye and turned to leave. Mark gave a understanding nod and a reassuring smile. She smiled back at him and took a little detour to avoid the eyes of the on-lookers. She wanted to be alone.

**Flashback: Callie's 5****th**** year- Quidditch Finals-Gryffindor vs. Slytherin **

_The Gryffindors had just won the Quidditch Finals against Slytherins by 60 points with the total points of 230-170. Callie had caught the snitch with a spectacular save. The Slytherins were staring mutinously while the Gryffindors were celebrating at the top of their voice. _

"_Hey, party in the common room" Derek Shepherd, one of the beaters, called out to his team mates. Everyone gave a loud cheer and went back to the changing room grinning widely. Timothy Robbins was at the top of his world. His first year as a captain and they had won the Quidditch Cup. He was more than proud. _

"_Yeah, we'll be there" Callie smiled and Mark hung back with her. _

"_We did it! We won. YES!" Mark punched in the air and pulled Callie into a bone-crushing hug. _

"_You are crushing me!" Mark laughed as he released her and he was still grinning. _

"_We won" Callie smiled and she stiffened when saw the retreating figure of her girlfriend from across the pitch. _

"_That's my cue to leave." Mark joked_

"_You don't have to go" Callie interjected but Mark shrugged. _

"_I have to see Addie anyway. I'll see you back in the common room. Don't miss out on the party." He touched her shoulder and left. Erica approached Callie, with the broom on her shoulder. _

"_Hey" Erica said stiffly and Callie raised her eyebrows. _

"_Look, I'm sorry you guys lost."_

"_You don't have to be sorry" Erica snapped and Callie took a step back. _

_Erica Hahn was the same year as Callie, but she was in Slytherin. She was one of the Chasers in the Slytherin's Quidditch Team. _

"_Ok, I'm trying to be nice here. You shouldn't have to take your mood out on me. I did nothing wrong" Callie defended. _

"_Yeah right" Erica snorted and Callie stared questioningly at her. _

"_What?" _

"_You cheated. Mark deliberately hit the bludger in Jones' direction to distract him so that you could get the snitch." _

"_What? You are saying we cheated? It was a clean game. Jones' wasn't looking in the right direction. I saw the snitch and I caught it. End of story" Callie was starting to get mad. _

"_Whatever you say" Erica muttered and Callie's anger rose. _

"_There is no reasoning with you Slytherins, is there?" Callie snapped. _

"_You are supposed to be MY girlfriend! You can't just side with Mark Sloan. You can't just kind of be a lesbian" She added the last part after a second, and Callie flinched. The argument was taking a different course. _

"_Uh, yes I can" Callie answered instantly and Erica's face was fully conflicted with rage and sadness. _

"_Whatever" Erica muttered and she stalked off from the pitch, leaving Callie alone to stand there. _

_Callie returned back to her common room and the party was in a full swing. Everyone was celebrating and Derek had created a banner that voiced "Eat dung, Slytherin". It was starting to wear off and Callie laughed that. But she was in no mood to celebrate. She kept pondering over her recent fight with Erica. _

_She sought to find Mark, but he was nowhere to be seen. She quietly slipped into her dorm and flopped down on her bed. I will talk to her tomorrow; she thought and went to a much needed sleep. _

_That was the last time she saw her. Erica had disappeared the next day. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Callie was wandering near the grounds and she walked right by the lakeside where a few students hung out. She sat down on the grass and looked up at the castle that was shimmering in the sunlight. She liked the peace and quiet in this side of the castle.

"You stole my spot" Callie heard a perky voice behind her and she smiled.

"I don't see your name written on it anywhere" Callie said, pretending to look around.

"Very funny" Arizona stuck her tongue out and settled herself beside Callie.

"What do you mean, "Your spot"?"

"I like to come here and think. It's like my place. Whenever I'm not in the castle, I'll be here. I love staring at the lake. If I need to clear my mind about something, I'll sit here and stare at the lake. It would be like as though the lake would give me answers. I guess it's a part of Hogwarts' magic too."

Arizona smiled and it faltered mid-way when she saw how the brunette was looking at her. "And you think I'm stupid." Arizona was getting embarrassed by the way Callie was looking at her.

"No" Callie smiled her dazzling smile. "In fact, I think the opposite. It's awesome" She used that word that she borrowed from Arizona. The blonde grinned back.

"What's wrong?" Arizona asked and the brunette looked away. Arizona back pedaled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry. You looked upset and I wanted you to know that if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me" Callie glanced at Arizona and gave her a warm smile.

"Thanks. I really appreciate that. But I don't want to talk about it. Not now" Callie smiled and despite her curiosity, Arizona turned away and looked at the lake. The sky was clear today and the lake reflected it.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked and Arizona snapped out of her revere.

"Huh?" Didn't Arizona ask the same question to Callie?

"You told me that you like to come here to think. So, something is bothering you too" Callie waved her hands to make her point.

"Oh, that. I don't want to talk about it either" Arizona mumbled and she kept staring at the emptiness ahead of her.

"I guess we all have stuff that we don't talk about" Callie muttered and Arizona gave a silent nod. Callie lifted a stone of the ground. She wanted to talk to someone who knew about this and someone who understood and knew her. Her immediate thought was her sister, but she would be too busy to answer her letters.

She threw the stone on to the lake and it fell with a splash. She heard Arizona giggle behind her and she loved hearing that sound. She heard movement behind her and when Callie turned and she was splashed with water on her face.

"Arizona!" Callie jumped back. Arizona was standing there, grinning mischievously.

"Two can play this game" Callie grinned and walked forward. She pulled out her wand and muttered "Aguamenti" and a jet of water blasted from her wand, making Arizona wet.

"You-!" Arizona started pulling out her wand but before she could mutter a spell, Callie was faster.

"Expelliarmus" Callie grinned and the wand flew away from Arizona's hands. "You are too slow" Callie was grinning like a child. She was enjoying this a lot. Her troubles from her morning was long forgotten.

"Give me back my wand." Arizona was far worse than embarrassed. She was drenching wet and she was wandless while Callie was laughing at her.

"Accio" She muttered and Arizona's wand zoomed into her hand. She handed Arizona her wand, still laughing. Arizona smiled sweetly and she used the same water-creating charm at the un expecting brunette. Callie gasped loudly.

"Revenge is sweet, Calliope" Arizona giggled at Callie.

"So, I guess we're even?" Callie said looking at the wet blonde up and down. She subconsciously licked her lips at the blonde's appearance. A drop of water was rolling down her neck and Callie wished she was that drop. Her eyes traveled down to her body and how her robe was sticking to her body.

"Calliope? You okay?" Arizona asked, her tone full of concern.

"Huh? Yeah. Sorry, I was thinking about something" _You_. She added to herself.

"Oh." Callie nodded sheepishly. She really should keep her staring under control.

"Here, let me dry you up" Callie pointed her wand and muttered "Exaresco" and the blonde's clothes became dry in an instant. She did the same to her and they were standing close than normal.

They heard the bell go off in the distant.

"What class do you have now?" Callie enquired.

"Herbology. What about you?"

"It's a free period for me now. I have Defence Against the Dark Arts the next" Something clicked inside Callie. There was someone she could talk to. Now.

"Oh god! How did I forget?" Callie said loudly and Arizona jumped at the sudden change in the brunette's tone.

"Huh?"

"This is genius. Thank you, Arizona!"

"You're welcome, but for what? I didn't do anything" Arizona asked, confused.

"I just felt like thanking somebody. I have to run. I'll see you around!" Callie called after her, sprinting to the castle. She reached the third floor and she reached Professor Potter's study. She knocked twice and she heard the click of the lock. The door opened and she saw Albus Potter sitting on his desk, idly reading a book.

"Callie! Come in, come in" Albus called out, his green eyes gleaming.

"Hey Al" She grinned and sat down on a chair opposite to him.

"How have you been? Do you want something to drink? Tea? Pumpkin juice?"

"Al, I'm not a kid. I'm 16. You know I drink butterbeer" Callie rolled her eyes. Albus grinned and fetched two bottles of butterbeer, handing one to Callie.

"Don't call me Al. I'm your professor here. Not your nephew's husband."

"Sorry, I'm kinda used to calling you like that. I'll try to call you as Professor Potter" She giggled and Albus rolled her eyes.

"So how's my nephew?" Callie asked him and Al's handsome features spread into a huge smile.

"He is great. I miss him a lot though." He smiled sadly and Callie smiled fondly at him.

"How's the job suiting you? I was very surprised that you decided to take this job."

"I wasn't sure about this at first. I'm here as a favor to Professor Webber. I'll be here only for a year." He informed her.

Albus Severus Potter-Malfoy was Callie's nephew-Scorpious Malfoy's husband. They got married last year and Callie's parents had stopped contacting them. On the other hand, Callie was incredibly close to Scorpious. He was older than her, but they got along really well.

"How are your parents? Aria?" He asked.

"My sister is great. She is engaged now. My parents are the same" She brushed them off and Al gave a low chuckle.

"The rumors around in this castle informed me that you have a boyfriend named Mark Sloan" Al raised his eyebrows teasingly, drinking his butterbeer.

"Al- sorry, Professor Potter, you know better than to believe the rumors that goes around in this castle. And, Mark Sloan is not my boyfriend. He is just a good friend of mine."

"I know, I know." He grinned teasingly and Callie could tell he didn't believe it.

"I have-had a girlfriend" Callie blurted out and Albus choked on his drink.

"Girlfriend? That's great" He grinned and Callie smiled grudgingly. "Wait, what do you mean, had?"

"That's a long story" Callie sighed, tilting her head. She played with the drink in her hand, twirling it.

"I've got time." He shrugged and motioned for Callie to begin.

"Her name is Erica Hahn. She is the same year as me and she is one of the chasers in the Slytherin's Team-"

"Ooh, I'm sensing a pattern here" Albus grinned and Callie rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." Callie continued before give him a glare for his rude interruption. "We both became friends eventually and one day out of the blue she kissed me! I avoided her for like a day and then I asked her out. It was going really well and one day we had a stupid fight and she disappeared the next day. I wrote to her and she never responded back. No one knew where she disappeared to. And today, she is back and she told me that she is still in love with me."

"Wow. What did you do?"

"I'm avoiding her. I told her I didn't want to talk or even look at her." Callie fumed and crossed her arms.

"It's natural that you should. Why don't you try and hear her out?" He suggested and Callie stared at him.

"What, you mean after what she did? I don't want to talk to her" Callie said firmly and Albus tried his best not to roll his eyes at her.

"Cal, you really should hear her out. Maybe she has a reason. Just give her a chance to explain" He smiled and Callie remained silent, pondering over his words.

"Okay" She finally agreed and Albus grinned.

"Now, get going to your class, I'll see you there." He wiggled his eyebrows and pointed at the door. Callie laughed and walked out of his study, feeling a little better. Should she really talk to Erica?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the green house, Professor Sprout was dictating them with the notes of what they had learned in the past four years. She asked them a question about Devil's Snare and many students in the cramped greenhouse were looking at Arizona, who usually answered the teacher's questions before she could complete them.

Arizona was lost in her thoughts and Professor Sprout gave a loud "oomph" and she answered the question herself. Teddy elbowed Arizona lightly in the ribs and she snapped out from her train of thought.

"Ow! What?"

"You just missed a question. What's gotten into you?" Teddy asked in a hushed whisper, pretending to listen to Professor Sprout's words.

"I don't have to answer every question she asks" Arizona snapped. "Has it occurred to you that I might not know the answer?" Teddy stared at her incredulously.

"Oh please. You know each word by heart. What's happening Arizona?" Teddy stared at her friend and before Arizona could reply, they were cut off by Professor Sprout's loud yell.

"Robbins and Altman, I would really appreciate if you could continue your precious conversation after class." Teddy and Arizona looked sheepish and Professor Sprout turned to the class.

After an hour of listening to Professor Sprout's lectures, they walked out of the greenhouse. Teddy remained cold and distant and she was really pissed by Arizona's behavior. Why was Arizona being so rude?

"Ok, seriously, can you please tell me what's up with you? You are really acting weird." Teddy stopped Arizona, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing Teddy" Arizona brushed her hand off and she looked away.

"I don't believe you" Teddy snorted.

"Really, Theodora, I'm fine" She emphasized and Teddy gave her an incredulous look. Why can't Arizona open up to her? She was starting to get mad.

"Fine. I'll see you later" Teddy marched off in the opposite direction and Arizona sighed and made her way to the common room, going back to her thoughts of her morning.

She had a water fight with the object of her dreams and she had noticed Callie staring at her. She really liked it and she too had stared back but not for long. The way the wet clothes of the Latina had clung tight to her skin. She looked so hot.

She felt sure of herself that she was gay. She doubted that maybe she had liked staring only at the Latina but she was wrong. She had stared at the seventh year girls and she had felt an attraction towards them too.

She didn't want to tell anyone-not right now. She didn't feel ready. Arizona knew Teddy wouldn't care about it, but some part of her mind had a small doubt.

"Abstinence" She muttered to the Fat lady and the portrait swung open. Arizona went to her dorm, and she sat down on her bed.

What was she going to do?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'm really for not updating sooner, but life got in the way. I had to rewrite this chapter thrice before I felt okay with this. **

**Don't forget to review and thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5:

**Thank you for the reviews. **

**A/N: I forgot that Neville was the Herbology professor, so I guess we are stuck with Professor Sprout. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Shonda and J. **

**On with the story!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arizona woke up when a stream of sunlight hit her on the face. She rubbed her eyes and sat up straight on the bed. She was really disappointed when she saw Teddy's empty bed. She knew Teddy was pissed at her. She had to make it right.

Something soft tickled her toes and she smiled. She stroked Sonny and put him on her bed and he dropped into a peaceful slumber. She got ready for breakfast and she went down to the Great Hall. It was only eight and the Great Hall was empty. She scanned the Gryffindor table to find a glimpse of honey blonde hair, but Teddy wasn't there.

Not in the mood to eat and in determination to find Teddy, Arizona went to the grounds. She spotted her brother, sitting near a tree, writing something on a notebook.

"Tim" Arizona called and walked towards him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Zo bear" He said and Arizona frowned. She liked it when her brother called her-when she was ten. But now? Not so much.

"Don't call me that" Arizona muttered, sitting next to him.

"Why not, Zo bear?" He snickered and dodged Arizona's slap neatly.

"I hate that"

"You love it."

"I did- when I was ten. Please stop calling me that"

"Fine" Tim huffed. Arizona leaned over and looked at what Tim was writing.

"Strategy for the team" He grinned. Arizona pretended to be interested as Tim told her all about the new defense strategy he had thought for the team.

"That's nice, Tim." She cut him off and he looked a little offended. "Have you seen Teddy?" She asked him, the subject that had been bothering her all day.

"Um, no" He said, running his fingers through his blond hair. Arizona nodded, disappointed.

"Why?" Tim asked curiously, closing his notebook.

"We had a fight. Well. I fought with her and now she is not talking to me. I have to make it right"

"You know about Teddy. She'll come around. What were you guys fighting about?"

"I had a lot of stuff on my mind and I snapped at Teddy. It's all my fault" Arizona curled her knees like a ball and buried her face into it. Tim placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and Arizona lifted her face up.

"What's bothering you?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, Tim" She said shiftily, turning her gaze away from him. Arizona was an average liar, but she never escaped from her brother.

"Arizona, you are a terrible liar. Tell me what's going on. Is it some guy? Did he break your heart?" Tim asked seriously, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh god, no" Arizona groaned, burying her face into her knees again. Tim hid his smile. He could understand what was bothering his sister. She just needed a little push.

"Then?" He urged her. Better get this over with. Now or never. It seemed like the right time to tell him.

"Ifinkimga" Arizona mumbled and Tim looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"I think I'm gay" There. She had said it. Out loud. She was more worried about his reaction. She lifted her head slightly and looked at her brother, peeking through one eye. To her relief, Tim was smiling.

"You think?" His voice was light, teasing.

"I'm gay" Arizona spoke up with more confidence and Tim's smile grew wider.

"Took you long enough to figure it out, huh?" Arizona's head snapped up in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You had a poster of Kelsey Rock on your bedroom wall. Don't get me started on how many times I've seen you staring at it."

"So you knew?" Part of her was feeling relieved and the other was feeling embarrassed.

"I did." He chuckled. "I love you Arizona, no matter what. Always remember that" He smiled and Arizona wrapped her arms tightly engulfing him in a hug. He ruffled her hair and Arizona gave him a teary-eyed smile.

"I love you too, big brother" Her smile faltered as she thought about something else. "Oh god, what are Mom and Dad going to say?" She groaned.

"Relax, sister. They won't have any problem with it. I'll be there with you when you tell them" He smiled comfortingly and Arizona relaxed a bit.

"I hope so" Arizona gulped. Before she could ponder over it, Tim changed the subject.

"So, does this mean you're going to marry a chick?" He asked in a serious tone and Arizona threw her head back and laughed.

"Yes" She nodded, still laughing. Tim grinned back widely.

"I'm gonna dance so hard at your wedding that my feet are gonna get blisters" He teased and Arizona hugged him.

"You are the best, Tim" She smiled when she pulled back. He grinned back, running his fingers through his hair.

"You should talk to Teddy. And I know you think that she might judge you, so give her a moment before she says anything. Don't assume it on your own, alright?" He advised.

"Yeah, okay. I'm gonna go find her. Bye, Tim" She waved and left to find her best friend. She spotted a flash of honey-blonde hair walking with books in her hand towards the castle.

"Teddy! Wait up!" Arizona called, running after her.

"What?" Oh boy, she was mad.

"I'm really sorry for bringing out my mood on you." She started and Teddy crossed her arms and there was a hint of smile playing on her face.

"And?"

"I have something to tell you…" Oh god, this was embarrassing. Arizona wasn't ashamed of herself but she was really afraid of her best friend's reaction. Her brother was really okay with, nut what will Teddy say?

"I think I'm…"

"Gay?"

"Huh? What? Yes, I mean, what?" Arizona spluttered and Teddy broke out into laughter.

"It's okay, Arizona. I got it from the way you were staring at Torres. So, I'm right, right?"

"Wha-? Yes, you are. I mean, what?"

"Yes! I knew it! I knew you were gay!" Teddy practically shouted and several students nearby stared at them curiously including a few of their Hufflepuff friends.

"Teddy!" Arizona was getting furthermore embarrassed.

"Sorry"

"So, you're okay with this? I mean, you don't find it… repulsive? Because if you do, tell me. I mean you don't have to worry that you'll hurt my feelings or something because I'm gay-"

"Ok, stop, I do not understand a word you're saying. You really thought I would find it repulsive? Look around, everyone is gay. I mean not everyone-you get what I'm saying. I'm actually enjoying that I have a lesbian friend" Teddy laughed out loud.

"You are the best, Teds" Arizona smiled and hugged her friend. Her morning was turning out to be really better.

"You told Tim?"

"Yep." Arizona grinned. Her worries about how they would accept her coming out vanished. She was feeling elated.

"Good thing Arizona"

"Teds? I'm really sorry for the way I was acting for the past few days. I just didn't know how to process them out loud."

"I know you don't like to process your thoughts out loud. Everything is alright with the world now" She laughed and Arizona joined her. They both resumed walking to the castle in time for their class.

"Hey, wait a minute, what did you mean by I was staring at Calliope?" Arizona remembered that little detail about their conversation. Was it that obvious that she was staring at Callie?

"Calliope? Seriously?" Teddy asked and Arizona rolled her eyes. "You weren't really subtle with all your staring at Torres. You practically drool and your face lights up like a kid locked in Honeydukes for a day whenever you see her." Teddy teased and Arizona blushed.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Uh-huh" Arizona blushed even harder and they turned right on the corridor to their Divination Class. They slowed their pace when they saw who was walking across them.

"She is back? I thought she switched schools or something" Teddy whispered to Arizona who were both watching Erica Hahn walking, lost in thought.

"Who cares? And why is she always so broody?"

"Nobody can be as perky and cheerful as you" Teddy commented and Arizona rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean" Arizona pressed and Teddy nodded. Erica Hahn disappeared behind the corridor and the two blondes left for their class.

"Who knows what's been bothering her?"

"Yeah. C'mon, we have an hour of listening to Trelawney" Teddy groaned. Divination and History of Magic Class equals sleeping and day-dreaming.

"I'm not taking this class next year" Teddy muttered as they climbed the ladder that led to their Divination classroom. They were greeted by a dark brooding voice that belonged to Professor Trelawney.

"Me neither" Arizona muttered as she opened her textbook to the lesson about "Dreams"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Callie was sitting in the common room, resting on the arm chair, her homework sprawled in front of her. The common room was filled with only a few sixth and seventh years. Mark had disappeared somewhere with Addison and god knows what they were doing.

She opened her potions textbook and wrote Golpalott's Third Law and underlined it twice. She ruffled through her copy of Advanced Potions Making, hoping to write at least a foot of her essay.

"Hey, Callie, is that for you?" She looked up when someone called her name and she spotted a scrawny looking owl, which she recognized that it belonged to her sister.

"Uh, yeah" She shot him a smile and went over to the window and fetched Herms inside and pulled off the letter tied to his leg. He gave a tiny hoot, nibbled on her finger and flew out of the window. Callie smiled and opened the letter. She had written to her sister the previous night, telling her about her week's activities and mentioning that Erica was back.

_Dear Callie, _

_Sorry, I didn't send this by the morning post; I got a little busy with work. Being the assistant editor in the Daily Prophet is not an easy job. _

_I'm fine here. Jason and I are enjoying living together. So, how's sixth year suiting you? Working as an assistant editor is really a big pain in the ass. I have to bring my boss pumpkin juice every hour. Can you believe that he drinks pumpkin juice? I have to drink coffee to make myself energized but he drinks pumpkin juice. _

_Albus is your new DADA professor? Wow, that's really good for him. It's been a while since I talked to him and Scorpious, life is really getting in the way. _

_Callie, you really should talk to mom and dad. Just talk to them. You know, you have to tell them about you. _

_Erica is back? Wow, that is really news. I think you should take Albus' advice and go talk to her. Hear her out. Give her a chance. _

_I have to go, write to me often. I can't wait for you to come and visit me and Jason during Christmas. Until then, take care. _

_Aria. _

Callie smiled. She was really happy for her sister and her fiancé-they were really happy. She frowned when she read the part about talking to her parents-she didn't want to. Her family had been angry at her because she got sorted into Gryffindor. It wasn't her fault. Her sister was a Slytherin, hell her whole family had been Slytherins, Callie had been the only exception.

She and her parents used to be close, but now Callie had drifted apart. Her father had tried to be comfortable with her being a Gryffindor, but Callie could tell that they were not.

That is why Callie had kept her sexuality a secret. Her parents couldn't even accept that she was a Gryffindor, hell how will they accept her if she told them she was gay? She had come out to her sister and Aria had been really great about it. Aria was the only person, with whom she was close to.

She thought about talking to Erica. She did love her, but now she wasn't that sure. For the past few days, she had been having dreams about a certain fifth year, wavy blonde hair and really deep blue eyes. She smiled unconsciously when she thought about Arizona.

_Stop it, Callie. She's out of bounds. She might not even be attracted to you, _She thought and sighed heavily. Folding her sister's letter, she stuffed it in her textbook and returned back to her homework. She ruffled through her pages and started writing.

_Maybe I'll talk to Erica_, she thought. But she didn't feel the butterflies when she thought about Erica. On the other hand, whenever she thought about Arizona, her adorable dimples and those baby blue eyes, she could feel blood rushing through her veins, butterflies erupting in her stomach and she had no idea why she was feeling that way. She felt like as though she had been used an stunning spell on her.

Callie had completed half of her essay and was thinking what to write for the conclusion. The portrait door swung open and Mark entered, looking flushed.

"Hey, where have you been?" Callie asked him as he took a next to her on the nearby armchair.

"I was with Addison. We were in the…" He started, grinning cheekily and Callie covered her ears.

"Ok, stop. I don't want to hear about your sexcapades. Please keep them with you. And what is going on with you two?"

"We are together I guess" He turned faintly pink, running his fingers through his hair.

"Aw, you are blushing. It's cute" She grinned and he rolled his eyes. "Have you talked to Derek?"

"No, why would I? He is an ass. I just saw him with Meredith Grey." He informed with a little bit of annoyance.

"He is your best friend Mark. Don't be too harsh on him." She patted his forearm and he brushed it off.

"Yeah, yeah. What about you? Have you talked to Erica?"

"Aria and Albus told me that maybe I should give her a chance and hear her out." She shrugged and looked away.

"Do you want to get back together with her?"

"No. I don't know"

"Whatever you do, take a good decision Callie." He smiled comfortingly.

"Wow, Mark Sloan is giving me advice. Is the world coming to an end?" She joked and he rolled his eyes.

"What are you writing?" He peered over shoulder. "You started on Slughorn's homework?"

"Yep" She nodded.

"Excellent. Now I can copy it from you" He grinned, reaching for her essay and she swatted his arm.

"Go write it on your own."

"C'mon, Cal. You always let me copy your homework. And if I did write on my own, you know it'll never be as good as yours. Please, Callie?" He patronized, giving her the puppy dog eyes for a better effect.

"Alright alright, but you are writing the conclusion on your own. Got it?" She rolled her eyes, but she was pleased all the same.

"Thank you, Callie. You are the best. Seriously"

"Yeah, yeah." She said, brushing him off.

He waved and went to the boys' dormitory. Callie got up and left the common room. If Addison had a free period now, that meant Erica did too. Talk to her and get this over with. She had a hunch about where she might find the blonde and she was right.

"Hey" Callie called quietly and Erica jumped. She turned to Callie with a huge smile on her face.

"Callie, hey" She smiled and some part of Callie thought that her smile wasn't as adorable as Arizona's. _Shut up_, she scolded herself mentally.

"You told me you wanted to talk, so talk" Callie motioned, letting out a huge breath.

"I just wanted to tell you about… everything. I know you hate me right now, but please hear me out" Erica stepped closer.

"Where the hell did you to disappear to, Erica? You were just… gone. You didn't write a letter nor did you respond to mine. What the hell happened?"

"My father wanted to transfer me to Beauxbatons and he wrote to the Headmaster and he picked me up on the night we fought. He gave me no explanation, just telling me that he wanted to transfer me to a nice school other than Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"He told me he didn't want me studying at Hogwarts. I ended my fifth year in Beauxbatons. I couldn't even write to you. I'm so sorry" Tears welled up in her eyes and Erica reached for Callie's hand.

"Did he send you there because he found out about us?"

"No, he didn't even know that I was in a relationship with you." Erica mumbled and Callie gave her a hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm so sorry Callie" Erica said again and Callie didn't know what to do or say.

"Erica" Callie started but she didn't know how to continue.

"Callie, I still love you." Erica said hopefully. "I'm back. I told my dad that I wanted to go to Hogwarts and my mother helped me get here. I'm back, Callie. I'm not going anywhere this time."

"You disappeared, Erica. You can't just expect me to say those words back to you" Callie said a little harshly and Erica jumped.

"I know. I understand. But please, give me a chance. Maybe we could start as friends? Please, Callie, give me a chance" Callie didn't know how to respond. Just then, the bell went off above them.

"I have to go to class" Callie mumbled and let go of Erica's hand. She left without turning to look at Erica and hurried off to the common room.

"Abstinence" She mumbled and the portrait swung open. She saw Mark and she flopped into the seat next to him.

"Woah Cal, what happened?" He asked, taking in her worried face.

"I talked to Erica" She informed and he listened patiently to her story.

"So, what did you do?"

"I told her I had to go to class and I came back here"

"Now that you heard her side of the story, do you still want to get back together with her?" He asked, and Callie didn't answer him for a minute. _Do I?_

"I don't know, Mark." She said after a minute and he looked thoughtfully at her.

"C'mon, Flitwick is going to be mad, if we are late. Let's get going'' He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and Callie nodded silently.

Mark's question kept ringing in her ears. Did she wanted to get back with Erica?

They walked into the classroom just as Professor Flitwick entered.

"Good morning class" He started and Callie tried to push her thoughts out of her mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Sorry this chapter sucks a bit, but I swear there will be some drama from the next. As for the thought that I should introduce an evil character like Voldemort, I'm thinking of adding someone when they complete Hogwarts. So please bear with me. **

**Don't forget to review and thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6: Amortentia

**Oh my god, 50 reviews! Thank you all so much. I love you all so much.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Shonda Rhimes and J. . My two queens.**

**Enjoy! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a bright shiny Wednesday morning, just the kind of day Arizona liked. She and Teddy were lounging in the common room, enjoying the sunny morning.

"Hey, listen, I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll meet you in class, okay?" Arizona informed Teddy, who was busily doing her Herbology homework, which was their first class that morning.

"You could let me copy your homework and I could join you" Teddy gave her a patronizing smile, but Arizona shook her head firmly.

"If you copy mine, how will you learn?" She asked in a horrified tone and Teddy knew that Arizona wasn't going to cave.

"Fine." Teddy muttered, hurriedly writing. Arizona shot her best friend a look, before getting up.

"I'll see you later, Teds"

"You are not fooling anyone" Teddy muttered and Arizona turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I know you are not going for a "walk". You are going to stalk your "crush"" Teddy teased, making air quotes. Arizona blushed a little.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to stalk her. And I have a tiny little crush on her" Arizona informed and thinking about her "crush" made her blush even harder.

"Yeah right" Teddy snorted. "I know all about your tiny crush."

"Oh shut up, Teddy. I'm not stalking Callie. That's ridiculous." Arizona half lied. She had thought of taking a walk along the grounds and hoping to run to into the tall brunette this morning. "I'm going down to visit… Hagrid" Arizona told her the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Oh, okay. Tell him I said hi" Teddy smiled and Arizona left the common room.

Arizona walked down the familiar path that led to Hagrid's hut and she saw that he already had company as she heard voices behind the door. She knocked twice and the door opened to reveal the huge figure of the Gamekeeper.

"Hagrid, hi!" Arizona grinned and she tilted her head sideways to see Alex Karev, her fellow prefect, with a coffee mug in his hand.

"Arizona, Come in" Hagrid spoke in his usual gruff voice, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Hey Alex" She greeted him brightly and he gave her a forced smile.

"Uh, hey. I'll see you later Hagrid" He hastily left the tiny hut and Arizona watched him in disbelief.

"Did he leave because of me?"

"Don' be silly. He doesn' talk much. Great kid, ya know? Poor boy has to spend all the time looking after his mother. Poor kid" Arizona listened intently. She rarely saw Alex Karev with anyone. He had really no group of friends and Arizona felt a twinge of pity for him.

"I'm sure he is" Arizona murmured, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Teddy says hi and has Nick been down to visit?" Nick Matthews and Hagrid both had a special love for animals and especially dragons. Nick wanted to go to Romania to work with the dragons. Hagrid became a really good friend and a guide to Nick.

"He is here every day." Hagrid let out a small chuckle. "I've got a surprised planned out for today's lesson." His black eyes were sparkling and Arizona gulped lightly.

"Oh, yeah? What is it?" She asked, lightly panicked. Hagrid's love for animals can sometimes become a little dangerous.

"I'm not going to ruin it for ya."

"Oh come on, Hagrid. Tell me, I wanna know" Arizona begged and he finally gave in. Part of Arizona wanted to make sure that it wasn't nothing dangerous.

"A baby unicorn. I found it in the forest grounds yesterday"

"Ooh, a baby unicorn" Arizona smiled, relieved. That would be an interesting lesson. She looked at the time and saw that her classes were about to be started.

"I'll see you later, Hagrid" She waved goodbye and left for her class.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, Cal, you up for it?" Mark asked and Callie seemed to snap out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, up for what?" Callie replied back, distracted.

"Seriously, what's up with you?"

"I got back together with Erica" Callie mumbled and Mark did a double take.

"I'm sorry, what?" Mark pretended to waggle his ears to hear her properly. Callie rolled her eyes and she repeated the same sentence again.

"Whoa when did that happen?"

It was late in the evening and Callie and Mark were hanging out at near the Quidditch pitch.

"This afternoon, after Flitwick's class. I wasn't sure, but then it wasn't her fault. So, I figured, why not give her a chance?"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I talked to Addie about this." Callie shrugged as if it were obvious.

"I'm a little offended by this. I thought I was your best friend?" Mark huffed and crossed his arms.

"You are Mark. I needed girl advice on this."

"Alright" Mark huffed and Callie rolled her eyes.

"So, anyways what were you talking about earlier?"

"Oh, yeah. You know the year has started and we haven't sneaked out yet"

"Ooh, I like the way you think" Callie's eyes were gleaming and they both stared at each other, grinning.

"So, tonight we are getting drunk!" Mark let out a loud yelp and Callie raised her hand high which Mark slapped.

"Should we invite Derek?" Callie bit her lip and Mark shook his head firmly.

"No"

"Oh, c'mon Mark. Get over it" Callie swatted his arm.

"I will when he does." Mark muttered and steered the conversation away from the topic.

"You invite your girlfriend and I'll invite mine." Mark grinned.

"Deal"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"C'mon, ladies" Mark gestured for them to follow. It was late in the evening and Mark and Callie were standing near the Slytherin's common room with Addison and Erica.

"Yeah, let's get going. We don't want to be caught" Addison said in a lightly panicked voice and Callie rolled her eyes.

"Since when has getting caught stopped us?" Callie mocked and Erica giggled. She placed a small kiss on Callie's cheek.

"My girlfriend the badass" She grinned and Callie grinned back.

It felt nice to be back with Erica. Truth be told, Callie had missed Erica. Callie loved her. But there was part of her brain nagging her with the same question- Was she in love with Erica? She ignored those thoughts and focused on tonight.

They walked to the stairs near the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Mark had suggested that they sneak into Honeydukes. Checking the hallway for a prefect, they passed the one-eyed witch statue when they heard a voice that made Callie's heart beat faster.

"Hey Calliope"

Mark turned and raised an eyebrow inquisitively at Callie. Calliope?

"Uh, hey Arizona" Callie said a little awkwardly and Callie could feel her girlfriend's gaze boring into her.

"Calliope? You let her call you Calliope?" Erica snickered and Arizona felt a little embarrassed.

"Whoa, I'm surprised. I called her Calliope the first day I met her and she threatened to jinx me" Mark spoke from behind them, hiding his wand back into his pocket.

"Guys" Callie muttered quietly, noticing how embarrassed Arizona looked.

"So, um, what are you guys doing?" Arizona shifted around in her spot. She directed the question only to Callie, who blushed furiously as those blue eyes looked into hers. She felt guilty immediately, her girlfriend was standing next to her and somehow Arizona made her blush and her heart flutter.

"Nothing" Mark answered, narrowing his eyes. Arizona looked behind Mark and she glanced at him suspiciously.

"Were you all planning to sneak out?" Arizona asked suspicion evident in her tone.

"No, we-"

"Yes we were. What are you planning to do about it?" Mark sneered lightly and his eyes landed on the shining 'P' prefect badge pinned to Arizona's chest.

"I could put you in detention" Arizona said in an equal tone, crossing her arms. She glared at Callie who wanted to squirm under Arizona's gaze. Erica grasped Callie's hands, interlocking them. Arizona felt a pang of hurt when she saw that Erica was holding Callie's hand. She felt _jealous_.

"Oh yeah?" Mark said in a "I-would-like-to-see-you-try" voice.

"Detention, Sloan" Arizona spoke firmly and Mark just laughed. Callie placed a hand on Mark and silenced him with a look. Addison was standing quietly behind them enjoying the conversation.

"You can't put me in detention, I haven't done anything wrong" Mark shot back

"You were trying to sneak out, which calls for detention"

"I wasn't"

The argument grew heated and Mark and Arizona were standing inches away from each other. Callie called both their names and they snapped out their glaring contest.

"Mark, let go. Arizona, he is right, we didn't sneak out, so you can't put us in detention." Callie reasoned with them both and Mark took a step back.

"I knew he was." Arizona pointed her finger at him and before Mark could reply, Callie cut them off.

"Mark, leave. I'll be with you in a minute, Erica" She smiled at her girlfriend sweetly and placed a kiss on her lips and she watched Mark, Addison and Erica leave before turning back to Arizona.

"You know I was right. We weren't doing anything wrong, technically"

"You know, I expected better from you, Callie" Arizona muttered and stormed off from the place, leaving behind a stunned Callie.

Watching Callie kiss Erica made her feel all sorts of jealousy. Arizona felt like she had an unnatural hold over Callie. She didn't want anyone kissing her. That just felt ridiculous.

_I should be the one who is kissing her,_ Arizona thought as she turned into the second floor hallway. _Don't be ridiculous, why would she want to kiss you? She has a girlfriend_, an inner voice drowned her other thoughts.

She turned around the corner absolutely pissed and she didn't know why. She marched back to the common room and shouted the password to the Fat Lady really loudly.

"You don't have to shout" The Fat Lady hissed as the portrait swung open. Arizona huffed and walked into the common room.

"Hey" Teddy called out to her. "What's wrong?" She asked noticing the grumpy expression on her face.

"Nothing" Arizona muttered. Teddy shrugged and left her alone. Arizona will come around.

"Hey Alex!" Arizona called loudly when she saw her fellow prefect, sitting near the fireplace.

"Uh?" He grunted to show that he was listening.

"Listen, I need to talk to you about something" Arizona dropped into the seat next to him and he gave her a look which Arizona took it as a clue to continue.

"You know Sloan? I saw him sneaking out; we have to report him to Bailey"

"Dude, come on. He is a sixth-year. He could make my life miserable. Leave me out of this"

"You-are-a-prefect" Arizona punctuated each word and he just raised his eyebrows.

"Why do you want to do that? Just leave it, alright?"

"Whatever" Arizona muttered and left the seat.

"Seriously what's going on with you?" Teddy asked as Arizona sat next to her best friend. As they were talking, the portrait swung open and Mark and Callie walked in. Mark smirked at Arizona but Callie never looked in her direction.

"I caught Sloan sneaking out."

"So?"

"So? I should put him in detention right?"

"Why? Just leave it."

Arizona gave her a look of disbelief.

"I don't get why you have to be such a sticker for rules"

"Whatever. I'm going to bed"

Arizona flopped on to her bed and she tried to sleep. But a certain image of Erica kissing Callie was bothering her and she dreamt all about hexing Erica for kissing Callie before she went into a state of deep sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mark Sloan, I hate you" Callie growled and Mark held his hands in surrender.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry! Geez" He muttered. Angry Callie was a one to watch out for.

"Why in the name of Merlin would you burn my book?" She muttered staring at her burned copy of her _Advanced Potions Making_ textbook.

"I just got out of control. You know stuff like this happens" Mark defended.

"Yeah, but you're sixteen. You should be able to control yourself." She swatted his arm and he jumped out of her touch.

"I'll get you a new copy from Flourish&Blotts" He said in a promising tone but Callie shook her head.

"No, thank you. I'll get it on my own. You know what is worse? Today we have potions and what would I say to Slughorn?"

"Tell him you lost your book. Slughorn loves you. He will loan you a copy till you buy your new one." Mark suggested.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon let's get going"

Mark offered her an apologetic smile before going into the dungeons for their potions class. As Mark had predicted, Slughorn was more than happy to lend Callie a copy of her book. Callie was grateful.

"Class, today we are going to be learning about Amortentia. Can anyone tell me what Amortentia is?" Callie raised her hand and he smiled, motioning her to continue.

"It is the most powerful Love Potion in the entire world. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker. It smells differently to everyone based on what they are attracted to."

"Well done, Torres. Ten points to Gryffindor. You are a really good student in the class even without your books" He said and Callie gave him a sweet smile.

"Sucker" Mark whispered to her and Callie gave a low chuckle.

"I would not suggest that we prepare love potion in the class because I don't know what you might all do with it. So, moving on…" He continued talking about other potions and he placed the cauldron containing the Amortentia right next to Callie's table. She leant in and got a whiff of it and her mind became a haze. She smelled strawberries, lavender and grass.

Her mind was in a daze and Mark leant in too and he smiled lazily at Callie who grinned back. It was oddly comforting and the smell of lavender was taking up her mind. She closed the lid and she wondered whom she knew smelled like lavenders and strawberries. She wondered if Erica smelt like strawberries, but her mind came blank. Huh.

The rest of the class passed in a blur and Callie went to the common room, wrote a hurried order to Flourish&Blotts for her new copy of _Advanced Potion Making_. Mark had wandered off and Callie went to the Owlery, clutching the letter in her hand, searching for a school owl.

"You could borrow mine, if you want"

Callie heard a voice and she whipped around. Arizona was standing there, with a snowy owl perched on top of her arm. Callie gave her a blank stare.

"No, thank you" Callie said and she had to remind herself not to look into those blue eyes because if she did, she felt like she was drowning in the middle of a deep blue sea.

"Alright then" Arizona gave her a short smile, and the snowy owl flew from her shoulder to its place.

"Aren't you gonna check me because you know I might be ordering dungbombs" Callie shrugged nonchalantly and Arizona turned around with a glare fixed on her face.

"Oh, what? You are pissed that I caught you breaking the rules?"

Callie was surprised and she couldn't help but think that pissed off Arizona was hot.

"How did you know that I was breaking the rules?" Callie shot back.

"Weren't you?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I was doing my duty as a prefect."

Callie remembered a tiny detail from last night. "What the hell was that last night? "I expected better from you, Callie"." At this statement, Arizona blushed and Callie raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing. You know what? I don't care even if you bring in a three-headed dog into the castle. You can do whatever you want" With that, Arizona turned away and walked out of the owlery and somehow Callie felt hurt. She wanted to apologize to Arizona. She didn't want the blonde to be mad at her. Strange.

Later that evening, Callie and Erica were taking a stroll in the grounds of Hogwarts, with their hands linked together. Erica rested her head on Callie's shoulder and she noticed that her girlfriend was a little off.

"Hey, babe, you okay?"

"What? No, yeah, I'm fine" Callie offered a smile but Erica wasn't convinced.

"If you say so" Erica leaned into kiss her girlfriend which Callie responded gladly to. She smiled into the kiss and her hands were tangled in Erica's hair and Callie pulled back lightly when she heard an interrupting cough behind her.

"What do you want, Mark?" Callie asked, annoyed and Erica was looking sheepish.

"Hey, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come to the kitchen with me. I'm kinda craving some chocolate pudding right now." He rubbed his hands together with a gleaming expression on his face.

"No, I'm not in the mood" Callie brushed him off and Mark raised his eyebrows speculatively.

"Do my ears deceive me? Did I just hear Callie Torres refuse chocolate pudding?" Erica teased and Callie shot her a playful glare.

"No, it's nothing. You go, Mark" She gave him a smile and she linked her hand with Erica, leading her back to the castle.

"Hey, seriously, what's going on with you? I've never seen you like this. Are you upset because we got caught yesterday? You never get upset, because you have been in detention like a million times."

"I'm not upset. I told you I'm fine." Callie gave her a reassuring smile and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Uh-huh, I don't believe you"

"I'll prove to you that I'm fine" Callie took a step closer and kissed her full on the lips and Erica kissed her back. When they broke apart, Callie pulled her closer and some part of her brain was telling her that she didn't smell anything like lavenders or strawberries.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'm so sorry for the delay in the update. Please don't be mad. I got caught up with my own stuff and I became really busy.**

**Hope you all liked it. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Chocolate Frogs

**Thank you for all those reviews. It made my day.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Callie Torres, the sixth year Gryffindor Seeker was pacing. She held her jacket closer to herself and her pacing grew more pronounced. She wondered why her girlfriend wanted to meet her right away. As she was waiting near the castle grounds, she saw the outline of Tim Robbins, the captain of her Quidditch team appear.

"Hey, Torres!" He called loudly out to her and Callie turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Be there for practice tonight at six. I've booked the pitch for us."

"What? Ours isn't even the first match, why would you want to start practicing now?"

"Well Torres, this isn't your last year at Hogwarts, but it's mine. It's my last chance to win the Quidditch cup and for that we are going to practice whenever I say so. Any problem?" Tim smirked, his blue eyes sparkling. Callie noticed that his eyes were just like his sister's but she never felt attracted to his than she felt to Arizona.

"Sure yeah. At six. I'll be there" Callie grinned and he grinned back, running his hair through his tousled blond hair.

"Inform Sloan and Shepherd will you? See ya" He called and he disappeared out of sight. Callie let out a huge breath and she waited for her girlfriend to appear and she did after a long time of waiting.

"Hey" Callie called out to her when she noticed a letter clutched to Erica's hand. "What's that?"

"Nothing" Erica muttered, shoving the parchment into her robes.

"You look upset. Obviously there has to be something. What happened?"

"I said nothing, Callie. Can't you leave it for a while?" Erica snapped and Callie took a step back, her anger surfacing.

"I won't. Will you just tell me what's bothering you?"

"Fine! Read this" Erica shoved the letter that she was holding before and Callie's eyes went wide after reading it.

"What the-? You are leaving? Again? And you didn't want to tell me? That's really- Wow. Just wow" Callie laughed bitterly.

"You don't get it, Cal. It's my father and it's really complicated." Erica shot back angrily.

"You know, at least you gave a warning this time" Callie couldn't help but wonder how she was being normal to all of this. Maybe it would hit her later.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere"

"Oh, yeah? Well that solves everything."

"Callie…"

"No, no don't Callie me. You didn't want to tell me what was going on. So you were going to disappear just like you did last time. That's classic Erica"

"Wow, you never forgave me for leaving, did you?"

Callie let out a huge breath. It was the truth. She was still mad.

"I…"

"I knew it. I should have listened to my father. It's my mistake that I came back. Damn it" Erica growled and Callie raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You know what? I'm done with this. So done."

With that, Callie walked away, leaving behind a stunned and angry Erica. She heard a bell go off somewhere and she quickly made her way to the castle.

"Abstinence" Callie muttered and the portrait swung open. Just as she entered, Mark came in front of her and he led her out of the common room.

"What was the point of coming in?" The Fat Lady called out to them and Mark turned and gave her a cheeky smile.

"Sorry, I was just too bored to sit and watch the first years make a fool out of themselves. Hey, are you okay?" Mark asked with concern when he noticed how mad Callie looked.

"I ended things with Erica. Wipe that smile from your face" Callie shot at him but he continued to grin.

"I'm sorry I can't help it."

"She's leaving again. Her father had written her a letter, telling her that he is coming to escort her out of here tomorrow. Erica didn't think about telling me. God!"

"I knew it. She wasn't right for you, Cal. Good thing that you ended it" He squeezed her arm in a comforting manner.

"Yeah." Callie said giving him a small smile. "Oh, hey, we have Quidditch today. Robbins wants us to be there at six."

"What? Our match is the second in the season."

"I know, but Robbins is steadfast about winning the Quidditch Cup."

"When you get made the Captain next year, I'm sure you would be worse than Robbins"

"Me? Quidditch Captain? Ha ha…"

"What? I'm serious"

They continued their playful banter and Callie had a warm rushing feel inside her. She was glad to be friends with Mark Sloan. He knew how to cheer her up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey guys" Tim greeted his sister and her best friend who were busy engrossed in a conversation.

"What? Hahn and Torres are together?" Teddy asked wide-eyed and Arizona nodded, confirming it.

"Are you guys ignoring me or what?" Tim asked, feigning hurt.

"Wow, that must be really hard for you" Teddy snickered and Arizona blushed lightly, smacking her best friend's shoulder.

"Why must it be so hard for her?" Tim enquired and Teddy finally turned towards him.

"Oh you don't know?" Teddy smirked and Arizona shot her a look, telling her to be silent.

"No" Tim replied, confused, his gaze darting between Teddy and Arizona.

"Arizona has a secret crush on Callie Torres" Teddy leant in and whispered dramatically. Tim blinked for a second and the next he was rolling down in laughter.

"I hate you both" Arizona grumbled, sinking farther in her seat while Teddy joined Tim.

"What's so funny?" Nick Matthews came strolling in, taking a seat next to Tim.

"Arizona has a secret crush on Callie Torres" Teddy repeated and Nick stared at Arizona. Arizona waited for him to laugh and tease her about it, but all she got was silence. She looked confused at Nick and it hit her a second later. She hadn't come out to Nick yet.

"What? You have a girl crush, huh?" Nick asked with a straight face, but the corner of his lips twitched.

"Yeah" Arizona mumbled, looking away. Teddy and Tim straightened up, watching the two of them silently.

"Ha!" Nick called out loudly and Arizona peeked at him lightly.

"So you are okay with it?" Arizona asked feeling a little insecure and Nick reached forward and grabbed her hand.

"You are like the little sister I never had. I'll love you no matter what, Arizona. You can tell me you are a death-eater and I wouldn't still judge you" Nick smiled and Arizona got up and hugged him tightly.

"You are like my brother too, you know that?" Arizona smiled which Nick returned.

"Wow, Nick Matthews, I didn't know you had such a soft side" Teddy commented, earning an eye roll from the Robbins' siblings. Nick and Teddy's fight had started.

"I do have a soft side, it just doesn't come up when I see you, Altman" Nick rebuts causing Teddy to glare at him.

"Nick, stop" Tim warned under his breath and Nick raised an eyebrow but didn't speak further. Arizona was glad for a minute that the topic had changed but it was gone in an instant.

"Hey Tim, don't you guys have Quidditch practice today? Maybe you could take Arizona with you and she could profess her undying love for Callie" Nick laughed but it turned into a wince when Arizona's hands smacked his shoulder.

"Guys, seriously, stop" Arizona warned but they were no near stopping.

"Ooh, Callie, how much I love you" Teddy sang and Arizona got up from her seat.

"I hate you all" Arizona muttered, exiting the common room.

"Oh how much I love you" She heard Teddy sing again and with one last glare, Arizona exited the common room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bending down, Callie picked up her sleek, freshly polished Nimbus 2001 over her shoulder, walking down to the Quidditch Pitch along with her team mate and best friend, Mark Sloan.

By the time they reached the pitch, the team was already there and the captain and the Keeper, Tim Robbins was bellowing orders at his team.

"About time you two decided to show up" Tim muttered, beckoning them over.

"We are not that late" Mark muttered, as the team joined to form a circle with Tim in the middle. The Gryffindor Quidditch Team consisted of, Tim Robbins-the captain and the Keeper, Mark Sloan and Derek Shepherd-the Beaters, Owen Hunt, April Kepner and Jackson Avery- the Chasers.

"Okay, guys, so listen. This is my final year at Hogwarts and I'm not leaving without our name on the Quidditch Cup. So, we are going to practice whenever I say. No grumbling, understood?" He looked solemnly at his team mates and everyone stared back at him, except for Mark who was his usual self.

"Captain has lost his mind, I tell ya" Mark muttered and Derek cracked up laughing. Mark glanced sideways at his friend; well his used-to-be friend and he gave him a small smile. Tim ignored Mark, as he did always while the others nodded solemnly back at him.

"Go Gryffindors" They all cheered loudly as everyone mounted on their brooms. Callie kicked off on hers, soaring high into the air.

"Yo, Torres, I'm releasing the snitch" Tim called out from below and Callie gave him a thumbs-up. It was dark, but Callie being a seeker could easily spot the snitch and she zoomed forward. She saw the fluttering of the golden wings and she accelerated forward, catching it in a swift motion.

"Nice" Mark commented and Callie shot him a grin.

She steered her Nimbus 2001 with the snitch clutched onto her hand, as she waited for Tim to bellow more instructions at them.

"Avery, Hunt and Kepner, I want your fullest attention. We are playing against the Hufflepuffs and they have got the best chaser-Stevens. So I need to give your best. Alright team, let's go!"

The team finally soared into the air and the practice was in full swing. They had been practicing for an hour when they were interrupted by their head of the house, Professor Miranda Bailey.

"Robbins, get your team down here. This is important" She called out to them and immediately everyone was on the ground.

"Yes, Professor Bailey?"

"Professor Slughorn just informed me that the Chaser of his team had just left and they have requested kindly that they will not be able to play against Ravenclaw as they need more time. So it is our first match against the Ravens and Robbins I'm sure you will lead our team to victory just like you did last year."

"Yes, professor" Tim nodded and with that, Professor Bailey left the pitch.

Tim turned to his team and everyone were looking at him with shocked faces while Callie and Mark had anger written clearly all over their face.

"You heard Bailey. All right, let's go!" He beckoned them to continue with the practice while Callie and Mark hung back for a few seconds to chat.

"This is bullshit" Mark swore under his breath and Callie nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe her, you know? This morning, she was all like 'I swear I won't leave you' and now she is gone. That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard."

Mark sighed heavily, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm over her Mark. I'm done with her." She said firmly.

"Right. Come on, let's go before Tim bites our heads off"

Callie released the snitch she was holding and gave it a few minutes head start, before going behind it. She accelerated her broom forwards and she saw the fluttering of the wings near Mark's leg and she reached her hand out to catch but just in time, Mark turned around and swung his beater's bat wildly. Callie tried to avoid the collision, but the bat hit her strongly on the nose.

"Ow!" Callie exclaimed loudly in pain, covering her nose. She looked at her hand and saw that it was covered in blood.

"Damn, I'm so sorry Cal. It was just an accident. Jeez, you're bleeding and I think your nose is broken" He said, scrutinizing her face.

"Wow, thank you" Callie mumbled sarcastically and winced horribly when everyone crowded over her.

"Torres, you okay?" Tim asked, peering down and Callie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do I look okay?"

Tim gave a low chuckle. "You're right."

"Hang on, Cal. I'll fix your nose right away" Mark stepped forward, drawing out his wand. Callie took an immediate step back.

"Whoa whoa, I don't want you fixing my nose. I'll go to Madam Pomfrey, thank you very much."

Mark mumbled something incoherent under his breath, pocketing his wand. Tim agreed with her, and Callie left the pitch to the hospital wing, to get her nose fixed. She didn't remove her hand all the way. She turned right on the corridor and she saw a familiar blonde, with her curls bouncing with every step she took and Callie felt her heart race. She didn't want Arizona to see her this way.

Before Callie could take a detour, she was spotted by Arizona.

"Calliope, hey! Are you okay?" Came Arizona's concerned voice and Callie mustered the best smile she could and tried not to wince.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine"

"No, you're not. Your nose- it's bleeding" Arizona looked at her with those blue eyes filled with concern and Callie felt her blood rush to her face.

"It's just a small injury. I'll be fine"

But Arizona didn't listen to Callie protest. She peered closely, examining the wound and Callie felt Arizona's breath on her and it made her feel all sorts things.

"Oh god, how did this happen?"

"Mark hit me with his bat" Callie mumbled and saw Arizona taking out her wand. "Arizona, what are you doing?"

"Fixing your nose." Arizona shrugged simply.

"No, don't-"

"_Episkey_"

Callie felt hot and then really cold on her nose.

"Ow! What was that?" She spluttered and touching her nose. It seemed to be mended.

"It's a simple spell. See, I fixed your nose" Arizona grinned brightly and Callie couldn't help but smile back.

"Impressive. You are in your fifth year and you already know these kinds of spells. You must really spend a lot of time in the library, huh?"

Arizona blushed lightly. "I don't know how far that one has gone. I would still suggest that you go visit Madam Pomfrey."

"I guess you're right. Why don't you accompany me to the hospital wing? You know I might get my leg broken on my way and I would need you there to do me first-aid" Callie winked and Arizona blushed even harder.

"I would love to" Arizona said, still flushed and the duo walked to the Hospital Wing.

Callie was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to come check on her.

"You used the healing charm to fix her nose?" Madam Pomfrey enquired, looking at Arizona but it was Callie who answered.

"Yep, she did." Callie said, throwing a smirk in Arizona's direction, who was standing close to her, her face full of concern.

"Nice work, Miss Robbins"

Arizona smiled at her, her dimples full on display.

"Torres, you're good to go. I would suggest that you be careful."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey"

Arizona and Callie exited the hospital wing and Callie turned to Arizona.

"Thank you, for coming with me. You didn't have to."

"I know that, Calliope. I just didn't want to leave you when your nose was bleeding" Arizona let out a low chuckle and Callie gave her a dazzling smile.

"I just want to go back to my dorm and sleep, but I have to get back to practice" Callie said, frowning.

"Do you think it's safe for you to go back to practice?"

"It's Quidditch. Injuries like these happen all the time."

"I know they do, but do they happen when you are practicing?"

Callie gave a low chuckle. "You're right"

"I'm always right" Arizona said, her blue eyes twinkling.

"So, you're suggesting that I ditch practice?"

"Yep" Arizona nodded.

"Okay, then. But if your brother comes down chasing me, I'm blaming you." Callie joked and Arizona grinned.

"Oh, I can handle my brother"

They changed their direction to the common room and they began to talk more about the rumors going around in the castle, each making the other laugh. A question was biting inside Arizona but she didn't know how to ask Callie.

"Callie, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead" Callie grew a little panicked, wondering what Arizona was going to ask her.

"Never mind. It's nothing" Arizona turned red and continued to walk.

"Hey!" Callie yanked Arizona's hand, forcing her to come to a stop. Blue eyes met brown ones and Callie felt herself melting on the spot. Those eyes were impossibly blue. "If you don't tell me right now, I'm just gonna assume it's a lot worse"

"Okay, alright. I just heard that Erica Hahn was leaving and the other night, I saw you guys together. I mean did something happen between you guys…?" Arizona regretted it immediately when she saw the mixture of anger and sadness on Callie's face.

"We had a simple fight. I really don't care about her right now" Callie muttered, looking away.

"Huh. So you guys were together?" The question slipped from Arizona's mouth before she could think.

"Yeah"

"That's weird"

Callie's fear was confirmed. Arizona was judging her.

"Great. You're judging me. You're one of those people aren't you?"

"What? No, I'm not." Arizona erupted in laughter and Callie's previous fears were replaced with confusion.

"Why are you laughing?" Callie asked, slightly starting to panic.

"I-"Arizona was still laughing. She took a deep breath, trying to collect herself, before she laughed again. "I'm so sorry." Arizona held up a hand as she tried to control her laughter.

"Uh… What's so funny?"

"You thought I was judging you? I'm not judging you." Arizona giggled and Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Okay… I don't see how that's funny"

"I just, I can never judge you. I can't"

"Huh?" Callie was beyond confused. What was Arizona saying?

Arizona was beyond embarrassed. How could she say it?

"There is something I have to tell you…"

"Okay…?

"I'm gay too" Arizona let out in a rush.

"That's it? Okay, now I see why it's funny"

Callie chuckled and relief was written all over Arizona's face.

"You know, what I don't get is, why would you say it was weird back there" Callie said and Arizona's gaze snapped up to Callie's. Had she said that out loud?

They had reached the common room and the Fat Lady was asking for their password.

"Abstinence" Arizona and Callie said in unison, but the portrait remained shut.

"That is not it" The Fat Lady said and they were surprised.

"I'm sorry?"

"The password has been changed and please don't shout it" said The Fat Lady.

"What do you mean the password's changed? I'm the prefect. I was not informed about it." Arizona said in confusion, looking at Callie, who shrugged.

"Tell me the password and I'll let you in" The Fat Lady shrugged.

"I guess we'll wait around till someone comes" Callie suggested and Arizona agreed. "I'm still waiting for an answer" Callie brought back the topic, as they leaned against the wall, waiting for someone to arrive and give them the password.

"I meant that in a way-"Before Arizona could continue, they were interrupted by a loud yell of someone calling Callie's name.

"Yo! Torres! Got your nose fixed?" Mark Sloan came into view.

"Don't talk to me, you moron. You broke my nose" Callie glared at him and Arizona enjoyed the way Mark was squirming under her gaze.

"Hey, it was an accident. Stop blaming me" He held his hand defensively.

"Whatever" Callie shot him a look and he gave her a patronizing smile.

"Anyways, why are you standing outside with Blondie?"

"Her name is Arizona, Mark. Be nice." She said, shooting him another glare and Arizona looked at him absolute loathing. "The password's been changed."

"Oh, yeah. Phoenix" He said turning to the Fat Lady and the portrait swung open.

"How did you know that?"

"I asked a first year. I'm surprised, Blondie. I thought you were a prefect. You are supposed to know all this stuff" He taunted her and Arizona was trying everything to not to take her wand out and hex him.

"Shut up, Sloan" Arizona said, shooting him daggers.

"Or what? You'll put me in detention?" He stepped closer in a I'd-like-to-see-you-try voice.

Arizona was about to retort but Callie held up her hands. "Mark. Leave" He gave her a look before leaving for the boy's dormitory.

"I hate him" Arizona muttered.

"Hey, he is my best friend. I know he can be an ass, but he really is a nice guy, if you give him the chance."

"Huh. Can you wait here, for just a minute? I'll be back" Arizona dashed to her dormitory and quickly opened her trunk. Finding what she wanted, she came back running to a bewildered looking Callie.

"What's that?"

"Here. Chocolate Frogs. I always eat them whenever I'm upset or angry. It helps and since you're really upset about… your break-up and your nose got broken, so yeah, eat it. It helps" Arizona cut out her rambling and Callie was looking at her with a soft gaze.

"Thank you." Arizona's answering smile was breath taking, with all her dimples popping out. "And you know, for the record, I'm not upset about that break-up. And thank you again for the chocolate frog." Callie let out a huge yawn.

"You should go to bed." Arizona suggested and Callie gave her a small smile.

"I should'' Callie said, letting out another yawn. "Goodnight Arizona"

"Goodnight Calliope" came Arizona's reply and with one last wave, Callie staggered back to her dorm and was glad to find it empty. She sprawled out on the bed, not bothering to change while her mind was replaying her day's event in a slow motion.

Arizona was _gay_. Having heard that, it made Callie look at Arizona even more differently. Sure, she had always found Arizona cute and adorable but tonight it made her feel something else… something more. She opened the chocolate frog that Arizona had given her and she smiled at it for no reason.

Erica was long forgotten. The only thing that was on her mind was Arizona. Every time Callie closed her eyes, all she could think about was Arizona's impossibly blue eyes and those adorable dimples. She was really surprised that Erica had left and she didn't feel hurt or angry about it.

Callie opened the chocolate frog, and she found Albus Dumbledore's card falling out of it. She didn't know why, but she felt like saving this card on purpose.

After finishing her chocolate frog, Callie let out a groan before sleep took over. About one thing she was absolutely sure- She liked Arizona. _Really_ liked her. Really.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chocolate Frogs=Donuts!**

**Reviews=Chocolate Frogs!**

**Thank you so much for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8: Friday?

**I just wanted to tell that the updates won't be frequent. I have my semester exams and I gotta prepare for that and it's all whole different for me, so I'm trying at least to pass it. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Shonda Rhimes and JK Rowling. **

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It has been a week since Callie had broken her nose and it had mended overnight and Callie brushed away anyone who asked her about it. Except for Arizona. The blonde had asked Callie, with concern oozing in her voice, every time how Callie was doing and it made Callie's heart flutter. She enjoyed the attention that she got from Arizona. Especially when a dimpled smile was thrown in her direction.

"Cal? You still with me?"

Mark's voice broke Callie's daydream and she blinked twice at him.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

Now that Mark mentioned it again, Callie remembered what she was thinking about and a huge smile crept on her face again losing her focus on her conversation with Mark.

"Nothing" Callie said, shaking her head with the smile still etched on her face.

"I thought I broke your nose? I think I might have hit you on the head too. That must explain why you are acting this weird" He teased and earned himself a eye roll from the brunette.

"I'm not acting weird" Callie defended and bit her bottom lip to try to hide her smile.

"I thought people would be upset over a break-up. Or maybe is this your way of dealing with it?"

Callie's smile turned into a frown. "It would be nice if you don't bring that up" Callie mumbled and Mark raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"You are smiling and happy. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you. But aren't you even a tiny bit sad that Erica left?" Mark asked, concerned about his friend.

They took a detour to get to their common room easily, to avoid the crows in the corridors. They entered the passage on the right of the third floor corridor, Mark shutting the door behind them.

"I told you, Mark, I'm over Erica. She left me, _twice_. Do you think I would still be hung up over a person like that?"

"I get it, Cal. I do"

Mark smiled and wrapped his arm around her should, giving her a one-arm hug.

"I don't think you do. I'm over Erica. Could you please drop it?"

She emphasized her last sentence and Mark could tell that Callie was starting to get mad and so he did as he was told.

"Alright, alright. I was just trying to look out for my friend. Geez"

"And I appreciate that, thanks."

Callie gave him a genuine smile which Mark returned.

"And seriously what is going on in that head of yours?"

Callie's smile grew wider.

"Nothing" She said, trying to brush it off like earlier, but Mark was persistent.

"Oh, c'mon. You have that goofy smile on your smile. I want to know what's making my best friend smile like that. Ooh, wait, is it something dirty? Like you and-Ow!"

Before Mark could complete his sentence, he was hit in the head by a transfiguration book.

"Do you have to make everything dirty?"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. It's a part of my charm" Mark grinned cheekily and Callie shook her head at her best friend. Sometimes, he was a kid. "Now that it is cleared up that it wasn't dirty, can you please tell me what's going on with you?"

"Arizona's gay, Mark"

Callie said, smiling widely and Mark looking at her in confusion. _What?_

"Huh?"

"You know, Arizona. Robbins's sister. The one whom you call Blondie."_That fifth year with those cute dimples and those stunning blue eyes…that could make your heart stop._ Callie added silently, deciding to keep it to herself, because it would be too much information for Mark.

Callie tried all kinds of hints and finally Mark's face cleared off confusion.

"Yeah, I get it. I know who she is. And why would it matter if she was gay…?"

Callie played with her hands, looking anywhere but at Mark. Mark finally caught up to what Callie was talking about. They had reached the common room, and before the Fat Lady could ask for the password, Callie shouted it.

"Phoenix"

The portrait swung open, and she saw Mark looking at her with his mouth agape.

"Really, Callie?" He asked, his voice growing from shock to teasing.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Callie said, walking to the nearest armchair Mark following behind her. Shooing away the two first years from the seat, Callie settled herself comfortably while Mark sat opposite to her, smirking.

"Her? You like her? She is definitely not your type" His voice, mocking.

Callie looked at him in disbelief. "You would say that Erica is my type?" She asked, snorting.

"No. You know what I mean. She is all too perky and rainbows and unicorns and stuff. And she is Robbins's sister."

"What's the matter with that?"

"Nothing. I just thought I should mention that." Mark mumbled. "You like her?" Mark pressed the question because he still hadn't received an confirmation from the brunette.

"Yes" Callie said, blushing furiously.

"Huh. Nice. And back then, you were having a wet dream about you and Blondie weren't you?" He teased and ducked away when Callie's Transfiguration book once more met his head.

"I can never have a serious conversation with you, can I?" Callie sighed, placing the book back on her lap.

"Sorry, I'll behave. So you like her. And?"

"And that's it" Callie mumbled.

Callie had admitted to herself last night that she liked Arizona. _Liked_ was an understatement. Whenever she saw Arizona, it made her heart flutter. All Callie could think about was Arizona's blue eyes and those dimples. Callie had thought of nothing but Arizona for the past week. A million feelings ran through her. Most importantly, she had never thought of Erica. Not once. Just Arizona. Everything about Arizona. And that was scaring her.

"What do you mean that's it? You should ask her out. You're going to ask her out, right?" Mark raised his eyebrows, when Callie didn't answer him back.

"It's not that simple. What if she doesn't reciprocate my feelings? Then I'll be there looking like an idiot." Callie's mind thought of a million possibilities of Arizona turning her down and it scared her. She gulped.

"What's not to like?" Mark smiled and Callie rolled her eyes at him.

"Be serious, Mark."

"Right, sorry. Don't panic, Callie. Of course she'll like you. Addie was telling me something about the Hogsmeade trip this weekend. You should ask her to that" He encouraged and Callie looked at him with full of doubt.

"I don't know Mark. I don't think it's a good idea" She shrugged, trying to push off the topic.

"Cal…"He started but Callie remained silent.

Was it a good idea? Should she ask Arizona out?

"Alright, I will. But if this goes wrong, I'm blaming you" She said pointing her finger threateningly at him and he gleamed.

"Sure"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's so nice out today, don't you think?" Arizona commented cheerfully to her best friend and fellow dorm mate, Teddy Altman.

"Yeah, it is" Teddy commented nonchalantly, her eyes glued to the Quibbler magazine that had the recent interview about the famous wizard and Auror Harry Potter, she held in her hands.

"So nice, right?" Arizona said again, smiling brightly.

"Wow, you are exceptionally perky today. I wonder why"

Teddy snickered, stuffing her copy of Quibbler in her bag. "Does it have anything to do with a certain sixth year student?"

Arizona blushed deeply, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do. _Ooh, Callie I love you. My heart longs to be with you…_" Teddy sang and she made it louder when she saw how flustered Arizona was.

"Will you please shut up?" Arizona hissed, afraid that someone might hear them.

"I can't. It's stuck in my head"

"Maybe I should jinx you and make you shut up" Arizona took out her wand and rolled it between her fingers.

Teddy laughed loudly. "You wouldn't." Teddy sobered up when she saw the glare fixed towards her. "All right, I will shut up." Teddy pursed her lips and Arizona grinned.

"So, I've seen you two all giggly this week. You finally admitted your undying love for her?" Teddy teased and Arizona blushed lightly.

"No, Teddy. I mean come on, even if I did, she wouldn't feel the same way. She is way cooler than that. She is a Quidditch Player and that too a seeker. And I on the other hand, am a boring Prefect."

"I thought she was different. You said she was different"

"She is. She is… _amazing_. And she just went through a break-up. She probably wouldn't have even noticed me in that way"

"Oh, honey. You don't know how she feels, alright? You should tell her. You might be surprised"

"I don't know, Teds. I'm scared" Arizona mumbled and Teddy wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"You do like her, right?"

"Yes. A lot" Arizona admitted, turning a deep shade of red.

"Then go ask her out."

"What?" Arizona gasped loudly, looking at her friend incredulously. "Are you crazy?"

"I'm serious. And speaking of it, look here" Teddy pointed to the sign on the notice board in the common room. "The trip to Hogsmeade is this Friday. You should go with her"

"You're out of your mind. I'm not going to ask her out" Arizona held up her hands and she picked up the book near to her, burying her face in it.

"Fine, then. Don't. Callie Torres is popular and before you know it, someone might ask her out"

Teddy shrugged and smirked lightly, waiting for her statement to hit Arizona. She extracted her copy of the Quibbler from her bag, and went to back to reading.

"She is popular. That's the problem. I'm not that cool or fun, okay? I'm a Prefect. Why would she want to go out with someone boring like me?" Arizona mumbled, her voice small.

Teddy looked shocked. "You're being ridiculous, you know that? Who says you are not fun? You're all about the fun. Callie would be crazy if she says no to you"

Teddy smiled warmly at her friend who heaved a huge sigh.

"To what Callie would be crazy to say no to?" Nick Matthews asked, dropping into a seat opposite to Teddy.

"If Arizona asked her out"

"Hey that's great, Zo bear." Nick patted Arizona's knee, grinning only to find Arizona giving him the look. "It's not great…?"

"The thing is, Zo bear doesn't want to. She is scared that Callie might say no"

"What? Callie would be crazy to not to say yes. Why wouldn't she want to go out with you?" Nick looked expectantly at Arizona.

"Guys, first of all stop calling me Zo bear, it sounds ridiculous" Teddy and Nick snickered. "And second of all, stop involving in my problems. It's my decision that I wanna ask her out or not"

Arizona looked between her friends, who nodded silently.

"Good. Now go live your own lives"

"Right. Okay" Teddy shrugged and went back to read her magazine. Nick stared off into a seventh year girl, at the far end of the common room. Angelica Turner.

"If you want to go sit with your girlfriend, go. Don't stare at her like some creep." Teddy pointed out, and Nick turned his gaze back at Teddy.

"I wasn't staring" He said nonchalantly.

"Sure you weren't"

"Why do you care?"

"Because it's creepy"

"Arizona was right. You should live your own life. Not interfere in others"

"Hey!" Arizona interrupted their conversation, not liking where it was headed.

"I have my own life." Teddy said, her eyes narrowing and both of them completely ignoring Arizona.

"Ah, like hell you do. You don't have a life. Except for a tiny thing. I have noticed things about you. Trust me, you should not be the one giving advice to Arizona about telling who she likes. Maybe you should be the one telling-"

"Stop! You don't know anything" Teddy nearly yelled, causing several of them to look at the trio.

"What? Scared that he'll find out? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" Nick mocked and Teddy's hand curled in her pocket.

"Wait. What's going on, Teddy? What is he talking about?"

"Nothing. He is bluffing" Teddy said nonchalantly and Nick smirked.

Nick glanced sideways at Angelica Turner once more who was perfectly ignoring him. Teddy watched them and her eyes went wide when she realized.

"Look who's talking. She broke up with you, didn't she?" Now it was Teddy smirking.

"That's none of your business" Nick snapped and Arizona feared the outcome. One of them was going to hex the other.

"She did, didn't she? She must have realized what a jerk you are" Teddy mocked and Nick drew out his wand same time as Teddy did.

Arizona stepped forward currently standing between her two friends who were beyond mad at each other.

"Guys stop it" Arizona tried to calm them and a small group had gathered around them, watching Teddy and Nick have a go at each other.

"Shut up" Nick growled, pointing his wand at arm's length.

"Or what?" Teddy drawled.

"_Silencio_"

"_Locomotor Mortis_"

Arizona made a split mistake by trying to stop her friends and both the curse and the charm hit her in the front and the back. She blinked and realized that her legs were locked and no sound came out of her. Teddy and Nick were still fuming at each other.

Nick looked apologetically at Arizona before bolting out of the common room, Teddy following closely behind him, yelling names that were inappropriate to say out loud.

Arizona looked frantic and most of the people in the dorm had gone back to their own business, none of them minding about Arizona as the drama was over. Arizona suddenly ducked her gaze when she saw the portrait swing open and Callie Torres enter. She closed her eyes and prayed silently that Callie shouldn't approach her but her prayers were unanswered.

"Arizona!" Callie called from the other side of the common room and Arizona jumped-_literally_-to turn around and to look at Callie. Oh boy was she going to kill her friends.

"Look before you say anything else, I want to ask you something. Will you go out with me on Friday? To Hogsmeade?"

Arizona looked at her, eyes wide. She could not believe her ears. Did Callie Torres just ask her out? She blinked twice and saw that Callie's face had gone from hopefulness to panic, when Arizona gave no signs of movement. Callie's mind immediately started kicking into the worst.

"Okay, it was a bad idea. Forget it. I'm sorry" Callie mumbled and disappeared straight into her dorm. Arizona pointed her hand, trying to call after her but no sound came out. _Damn Nick and Teddy_.

Arizona jumped all the way out of the common room, causing several around of them to laugh at her. Luckily for her, she saw her brother Tim, appearing from the hallway. He noticed Arizona jumping and immediately jogged to her.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you jumping?" Tim asked and Arizona's mouth was scrunched and she pointed at her leg. "Right. Wait" Tim muttered the counter curse and Arizona's legs immediately freed and Arizona let out a huge breath.

"What happened? Say something"

Arizona pointed to her mouth and began shaking her head frantically. Tim looked at her confusedly, until finally he figured her out.

"Wait, someone used the silencing charm on you?" Tim asked, finally catching on.

To this, Arizona nodded her head once. A chuckle escaped from Tim's lips but he sobered up when Arizona glared at him.

"Wait" Tim said, and muttered the counter charm and it wore off. Arizona let out a huge breath before yelling at the top of her voice.

"DAMN YOU NICK AND TEDDY! THOSE BUNCH OF IDIOTS! WHY DO WE HAVE TO BECOME FRIENDS WITH THEM? NOW I JUST LOST THE MOST WONDERFUL OPPORTUNITY IN THE WORLD JUST BECAUSE OF THAT BUNCH OF MORONS! THEY BETTER PRAY THAT I DON'T SEE THEM NOW, IF I DO, I SWEAR IN THE NAME OF MERLIN THAT I WILL KILL THEM. I HATE THEM SO MUCH RIGHT NOW" Arizona growled, her fists clenching.

"Hey, hey, hey calm down. Take a breath. Now tell me what happened" Tim said placing a calming hand on her shoulder and Arizona took a deep breath. "Start from the beginning." He suggested, steering them towards an empty staircase and they sat at the bottom of the stairs.

"Teddy and Nick got into a fight. It was the usual, she said some stuff, he said some stuff and then it got out of hand. I stepped in between, literally and I ended up being silenced and got my legs locked" Arizona growled again, her temper rising up and Tim could sense that Arizona was going to yell again.

"Okay… What did you mean by a wonderful opportunity back then?"

"Oh no." Arizona buried her face on her knees. "Callie asked me out. And I couldn't answer her because I had a silencing charm placed on me." Arizona was nearly in tears and Tim wrapped his arms around his sister.

"That sucks"

"You think?"

Tim chuckled lightly and Arizona took a few breaths to calm her.

"By the way, those faces you did back there? Hilarious" Tim broke into laughter and Arizona glared at him before joining him in laughter.

"Was it that funny?"

"Oh, you should have seen that. That was priceless" He continued to laugh, and Arizona gave a weak laugh. She was feeling so angry and sad. Why did it have to happen to her?

"Hey" Tim started, seeing Arizona's face fall. "Why don't you go and explain this to Torres? She'll understand."

"You should have seen her face, Tim. There was panic and when she realized that I hadn't answered her. There is no way she is going to believe me."

"Torres is a team mate of mine. I know her pretty well. Explain this and she will understand. At least a good thing came out of this, didn't it?"

"What's that?" Arizona scoffed. There was nothing good about this.

"Callie likes you" Tim's eyes gleamed and a slow smile crept on Arizona's face.

"She does" Arizona blushed, thinking about it differently now.

"There is that smile" Tim elbowed her in the ribs and Arizona covered her face, smiling widely, her dimples full on display.

They heard a bell go off somewhere and Arizona sprang up to her feet.

"I have DADA now, I'll see you later" She hurried off with a quick hug to her brother. "Thank you, Tim" She smiled warmly and he smiled back.

"Anytime, Zo bear" He ruffled her hair and watched her disappear into the common room. "I better warn Nick and Teddy to stay out of Arizona's way for at least a week" He muttered to himself, as he slowly got up tot feet. His sister might be all cheerful and perky, but when she got angry, no one stood a chance.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I feel so embarrassed" Callie mumbled, her face covered in her hands.

"Cal…"

"That stupid idea of your boyfriend's. Why did I decide to listen to Mark Sloan?"

"Actually I'm kinda surprised that you did" Addison chuckled, sitting across from her friend.

"Remind me never to listen to anything Mark Sloan says" Callie said seriously and Addison laughed.

"Sure, Cal"

"It was a clear mistake, wasn't it?"

"Hey, it wasn't. Stop it. Tell me everything in detail. I just heard Mark's version of it."

"After talking to Mark, I puckered up the courage and I decided to ask Arizona out. I thought she might be in the common room and I found her there. Before she could say anything, the words slipped from my mouth. It was like as though my mouth has a mind of its own. She never answered me. She was staring at me all eyes-wide. I told her it was a bad idea and bolted. That's everything"

"Mark's version was very different from this" Addison chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood but Callie was nowhere near laughing.

"Callie…"

"What was I thinking, Addison? Why would she ever want to go out with me in the first place?"

"Hey, hey, don't you dare think like that. You are awesome. Arizona doesn't know what she is missing out on."

"First it was Erica. And now Arizona. I'm just sixteen and I got my heart broken twice. Great. If you think about it, I think Arizona was better. We weren't even anything and somehow I got my heart broken." Callie could feel tears forming and she quickly dabbed them away.

"Oh, Callie…" Addison hugged her friend; as she didn't know anything else to do to make her friend feel better.

"I'm okay. I'm great. Like you said, I'm awesome" Callie laughed bitterly.

"Stop. You are not going to feel like this. That Arizona girl doesn't know what she is missing out on. Okay?"

"Okay" Callie sighed and gave her friend a weak smile, letting her know that she was okay.

After exchanging a few words, Callie and Addison went separate ways to their common room. Callie quietly crept past everyone and locked the dorm door behind her and fell on her bed. It was really early- it was half past eight. Callie was in her dorm all day, not bothering to come out or talk to her friends. Addison had sent up Cristina Yang, her dorm mate to find her.

Callie quickly fell asleep, her mind replaying her day's scene with Arizona over and over. "I'm awesome. I'm badass." Callie muttered to herself, tossing over. _I really thought she liked me_, was her final thought before she finally went back to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You guys go. I'll be with you in a minute" Callie told her friends, Addison and Mark, who were looking at her concerned. They were at the Great Hall having just eaten their breakfast. Luckily for Callie, no one knew about her and Arizona. They were safe from the rumors for now.

"You sure?"

"Mark, I'm fine. You go ahead. I'll catch up with you. I need to talk to Professor Bailey" Callie gave him a smile and with a shrug, Mark left the Hall with his girlfriend.

After finishing her talk with Bailey about a recent essay that she had given them, Callie left the Great Hall to the dungeons, her first class of the morning-Potions. She turned on the third floor corridor and her heart rate sped up when she saw a mass of blonde hair coming her way. Callie quickly searched the corridor for anywhere she could escape and there wasn't any. She was going to face Arizona.

"Calliope. Can I talk to you? For a minute?"

Before Callie could answer, Arizona caught her wrist and pulled her into an empty classroom. Callie raised an eyebrow and Arizona smiled sheepishly at her.

"You know how those rumors spread around here. It would be weird, if they heard us talking" Arizona said and Callie gave a nod.

"Look, Arizona, you don't have to do this. It's a huge castle. Lots of places to hide. I'm perfectly okay with avoiding you for the next few years-"

"Shut up, Calliope" Arizona cut her off and Callie's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean shut-"

Arizona cut her off again, stepping closer to Callie and covering her mouth with her hand. Callie's pulse rate thickened, she couldn't move. All she could think about was Arizona's strawberry scent and her face was closer than ever. She sucked in a huge breath and tried to look at anywhere but at Arizona's blue eyes and failed.

"I mean shut up. Will you please hear me out?"

Arizona still hadn't removed her hand and Callie made no attempt to. Callie nodded silently.

"Sorry" Arizona said, removing her hand and Callie let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Yesterday, my stupid friends-Nick and Teddy" Arizona's face turned into a scowl at the mention of the two names. "Got into a fight."

"What's that got to do with this?" Callie asked confused.

"Calliope, when I said shut up, I meant it. Will you please let me complete?"

"Sorry, go ahead"

"Those two idiots went at each other and things got out of hand. They tried to jinx each other, and I got into the middle of it. Literally. Teddy used the leg locking curse and Nick used the silencing charm and you know the effects of it. That's why I never answered you. And I'm not going to lie, I was really surprised. I never thought that someone like you would ever want to go out with me…"

Arizona trailed off, her deep blue eyes staring into chocolate brown ones.

"You thought that?" Callie whispered.

"Yeah. I mean, you are amazing, gorgeous and… hot. I feel like a complete moron that I couldn't answer you because all I wanted was to say yes. I like you, Calliope Torres. I really like you. A lot" Arizona admitted, blushing.

"You do?" Callie asked, her voice, vulnerable.

"Yes. More than you know" Arizona said, stepping closer, getting lost in Callie's chocolate brown eyes. "So to make things proper, Callie Torres, would you like to go out with me this Friday to Hogsmeade?" Arizona asked, searching Callie's face for an answer.

"Yes" Callie said out in a rush and Arizona's answering smile was dazzling. "Oh and just so if it isn't clear, I really like you too" Callie admitted and Arizona grinned, her dimples full on display.

"I know. I mean you did ask me out" Arizona joked and Callie was more than happy that the tension was gone between them. Callie laughed along with her, her heart soaring.

"So, we're going out on Friday?"

"I think we are"

"I can't wait"

Arizona took another step closer, and she cupped Callie's cheek, leaning in.

"I can't wait either" Arizona whispered and Callie came closer, trying to close the gap between them. Just as their lips were about to meet, the door opened and a fifth year stuck his head in.

"Oh, hey, sorry, guys. Didn't know it was taken" He ran out, closing the door behind them.

Callie and Arizona looked at each other, both thinking about their almost-kiss. Arizona's pulse was racing.

"I'll see you on Friday" Callie leant in and kissed Arizona softly on the cheek before leaving the classroom. Her heart was soaring- Arizona Robbins was going out with her. The day that had started out as crap was turning to be more than great.

She couldn't wait for Friday.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
